The Perfect Dance
by itsmixhelle
Summary: She was a ballerina, and he was the B-Boy dancer. They both meet, when they auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance, and through that show they both learned to love, and found a second family. Puckleberry pairing. With the mentions of all the New Directions, a bit of Warblers as well. (Klaine, Birttana, Fuinn, etc)
1. Chapter 1

1: Auditions & Academy rounds.

* * *

Rachel tried to regain her breath, she smiled and shuffled over to where the mic was to see what they judges were going to tell her. She stared at Nigel, Mary, and Christina.

"Rachel." Mary began. Rachel smiled at her, when she noticed her tears in her eyes. "Your technique is so beyond and the amount of control you have is amazing, but the emotion you poured in that dance was just so beautiful and I applaud to you." she said while dabbed her eyes with her tissue. "I enjoyed watching you dance, and I can see you go so far in this competition." she finished.

Rachel let out a soft giggle and thanked her. She just stared at her fathers and she sent a little wave at them. Christina started to talk. "Rachel, the moment you began with the inhale, you had me." she began. "Something that small, manage to had the impact, which I believe that's why your dance piece was so powerful, and the emotions you poured into your dance, made everything so beautiful. I agree with Mary, you have so much control and the fact that you held that perfect extension up in pointe, was amazing. I can't wait to see what you can bring to this stage." she finished.

Rachel giggled and thanked her. She turned to Nigel and she shifted a bit. He looked up at her and began. "I got to be honest with you sweetheart." he began to say. "I was a little nervous to see you dance, because you're one of the shortest ballerina I've seen, and for me, sometimes it's a bit difficult. But the moment the music began and you just became this fierce and amazing dancer. The control you have is unbelievable, I'll never ever forget your audition, and I believe you have what it takes to win this whole thing." he told her.

Rachel just let out a small laugh and her eyes watered. Rachel watched, as they all held up a ticket to Vegas. She let out a squeal and cried, she heard the crowd go wild and she ran down to retrieve her ticket. She ran up the judging panel and hugged Christina, then Mary and Nigel who gave her the ticket.

She thanked them again, and ran the aisle as she gave the others high fives as she passed by. She noticed the cameramen waiting there and she just squeals and jumps up and down. The guy in the wheelchair just smiled at her. She hears her dads scream her name and she runs up to the tall, muscular one and jumps on him and he spins her around.

"I'm heading to the academy." Rachel squealed, jumping up and down, crying of happiness, and hugs her other dad. The others smile, her excitement being contagious.

Artie Abrams told them cut and the camera men stopped recording and took a break. Artie wheeled up to her and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Artie, congrats." Artie introduced. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'm Rachel Berry. And thank you. I'm sure I'm be seeing more of you soon?" she asked. Artie smiled and her nodded. Rachel beamed and leaned down to give him a small hug and waved goodbye. Artie spent the rest of the day shooting, smiling.

* * *

The first time Rachel saw Puck, was when he went up to the stage and danced his solo piece in the academy round. She was memorized at how much control he had, and how amazing of a dancer he is. She saw him sit down next to his other two friends, who she learned were Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford, who were amazing pop and lock dancers.

Rachel heard her name being called and she gracefully ran up the stage, she felt him staring at her, and she couldn't help but shiver a bit. "And start music." was all she heard Nigel say. Rachel smiled softly and she began he solo.

Puck heard the name Rachel Berry, and he sat up a bit straighter, he's heard of her, from the other dancers in the academy, this other girl named Marley Rose praise about how amazing of a ballerina dancer she is, he also heard for a guy named Jesse St James, that she wasn't that good, in a jealous tone.

He ignored his two friends, and watched as the petite brown hair girl gracefully run up the stairs and to the stage. He heard classical music being played, and he thought, he was going to be bored, but quite honestly, her movements and control she had of her body, was breathtaking.

"Dude, I've never seen, no ballerina, have that much control." Mike whispered out. Matt just nodded and once she finished, everyone stood up and applauded for her. Puck watched her blush and smiled and took her bow and ran off the stage.

He saw her ran past them, and he inhaled vanilla, and berries from her, it was intoxicating. She caught his eye and she nicely smiled at him, and continued over to her seat. He let out a breathe he didn't knew he held and smirked. They all sat there and watched everyone do their solo piece when they all finally got called up at the stage.

"It's the first round guys. And that's hip hop. Nappy Tabs are here, and they are going to show you. Good luck to all of you." Nigel told them and they all left.

Rachel nodded at Nigel, and she took a deep breathe in, she felt eyes staring at her, and she stretched, and noticed it was the mohawk boy she smiled at, she rolled her eyes, and noticed the other ballet dancer Jesse St. James.

"I hear, you're quite an amazing ballerina." Jesse said as he sat down.

Rachel smiled a bit. "I heard you were great." she told him as she slid down into her middle split.

"Where are you from?" Jesse asked her.

"New York. And you?" Rachel asked back.

"Florida." Jesse replied back.

Before Rachel can say anything the choreographers came out. "Alright let's start the hip hop round!" was yelled.

Rachel struggled a bit on some parts, but not nearly as others did. She knew that in order to be here, you had to be versatile, she had taken other styles of dance classes before, and it also helped that she picked up choreography quicker.

After the Nappy Tabs finished showing the choreography, they all spread out a bit, and went over the dance. She noticed Jesse struggle a bit, after they showed the choreography, and getting advice from them, she walked towards him.

"You're too stiff, loosen up a bit, you'd surprise yourself." Rachel told him. Jesse just stared at her.

They went to join the others, where they were going over the dance, she smiled and grabbed Jesse's hand, he smiled a bit a the girl and joined. Puck was standing behind her, and he checked her out, she wore these very shorts that hugged her all over, and a dance bra shit.

He watched her dance, and honestly he was surprised how well, she got the dance down, Mike slapped him out of trance. Puck just growled at him, and got back into dance. They all finished going over the dance, and they called out in groups to show off their dance.

Puck's group was called which consisted of Rachel, this creepy girl named Suzy, tap dancer Blaine, and this very hot girl, whose name he forgot. They all had to changed into hip hop theme dressing, and made their way to the stage, and left it all on the stage, after they danced they faced the judges.

"If I call the following names, please take a step forward." Nigel said. "Puck, Blaine, and Rachel." he called. Rachel's heart to beat faster, and took a step forward, along Blaine and Puck. "I'm sorry to say, that, those in the back are going home."

Rachel's head snapped up and then to the other three, and she let out a relief cry and hugged the boys, and then hugged the two girls that were leaving. Rachel just looked back and send the judges all air kiss.

"Rachel, you keep this up, and you'll go far in this competition." Nigel complimented. "And you boys, you guys are strong, and great keep up the good work." he told the boys.

Rachel just smiled and made her way out to go rest with the others. For and made small talk with them, she learned that Noah makes a lot of lewd comments, and Blaine is a total sweetheart. She smiled at enjoyed the fact that she was making more friends, finally.

* * *

Puck was struggling. It was ballroom round and he was paired up with a female version of himself, and quite honestly he was getting pissed.

"Dude, you got it, move those hips!" Santana yelled at him.

Rachel looked up when they heard a yell, when they were out practicing after they learned Samba choreography by Sasha and Emma. She got paired up with this cute boy named Jake, who she later found out, was Puck's step brother.

"I can't do this, we Puckerman men, can't ballroom." Jake said as he sighed and sat down, to relax a bit.

"You Puckerman men need to stop self doubting yourselves, you got the dance down, all you have to do is prove to them how much you want it. They don't care if you mess up, as long, as you continue, and don't let that affect you." Rachel advised him.

"You make this look easy." Jake muttered, and Rachel laughed.

"Trust me, Samba is hard for me. My dance teacher, she's the one who told me that advice and it stuck with me since then." Rachel told him. "Come on, I believe you can do this Jake, you got this." she told him.

Jake just smiled up at her, and took her hand. They got dressed in ballroom clothing, and practiced some more. Puck noticed his brother, struggle and he noticed Rachel talk to him. He smiled, he's never seen no one talk to him and look like to give him advice.

"Alright, let's go Puckerman." Santana told him, as their name got called. He noticed the other 8 dancers. He saw this big lip boy called Sam paired with Barbie wannabe, Quinn. The St. Jackass with this tall girl who looked like she was going to pass out any moment, and other the last two pairing who he didn't care about.

They all danced, and Puck improved a bit, and then for the finale he had Santana dipped with her leg around his waist. He heard clapping and his friends and brother cheer for him. They all stood in the straight line. Nigel looked up and nodded at the other judges.

"Puck, Quinn, Santana, Sam, and Jesse." Nigel called out. "Congrats, you're going through the next round." he told them. Puck smirked and quickly hugged the others. He went to sit, and waited for his brother and friends to go up next.

Puck watched Mike and this other asian girl named Tina dance, and were the only two out of the ten to continue. Matt went up and his partner was very bad, she was out quickly. He along with a guy name Wes, Marley and Sunshine made it through.

Puck sat a bit straighter when he saw his brother walk out, with the brunette beauty, along with others walk out. "And cue music." was all he heard from Nigel.

Puck knew the instant they both danced, he was going to pass, seriously, he's never seen his brother dance that good that wasn't their style, and that ending with her dipped, and one leg bent and one leg up, was freaking good.

"Rachel, Jake, Marisol." Nigel called out, Puck zoned out the other dancers name, all he wanted to know if his brother was going to pass. "You're going to the next round" Puck was the first one out his seat and yelled out.

Rachel jumped on Jake, and wrapped her legs around him and he carried her, hugging her tight as well. He spun her around on stage and they celebrated a bit, they both made their way down, to go sit with the others. Puck jumped up to hug his brother.

"You did great man." Puck said. Jake just laughed and pushed him away.

"Rachel just gives out amazing advice." Jake told him. Puck just stared at the girl in front of his who had the ballroom practice skirt. She blushed and waved at the boys. Jake allowed her to sit between him and Mike and they all talked.

They continued to watch the other dancers make it through and get cut, after the final dancers were told who stayed and who goes home, Nigel stood up, and turned to all the dancers.

"You guys all did great, tomorrow, is contemporary and jazz rounds, and those two are the hardest rounds. Get some rest and good luck to you all." Nigel said. Everyone stood up to grab their things to leave.

"I thought those two style were easy." Mike commented

Rachel just snorted. "Oh they are, it's the choreographers who make you work harder." she told them.

"How do you know?" Puck asked.

Rachel smiled at them all. "I've seen the show quite a while, and I learned that the choreographers are tough, but they are amazing. For contemporary, the choreographer is Travis Wall, I know that for sure. And Jazz I think it's Sonya Tayeh." she told them.

They all made it to the place they were all staying and walked in. Rachel smiled at them all and excused herself and left to her room. Puck just turned to his brother.

"She's cute." Puck told them. Jake turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah she is." Jake said. He noticed his brother's smirk. "She's not those types of girls, Puck. And I think you shouldn't bother her, she hasn't said much, but I believe she's gone through worst." he told him.

"I ain't going to do shit man." Puck mumbled out. Jake just snorted and walked into their room, to take a much needed shower.

Puck just went to go lay on his bed, and just thought of his brother told him.

* * *

The next day, Rachel and her best friend and roommate Tina, made their way out, and bumped into Matt, Mike, Jake and Puck.

"Morning." Rachel beamed at them. Tina just laughed at the boys reaction.

"How in the hell are you so chipper?" Puck grunted out, as they walked in the kitchen, she served them all coffee, and made her infamous vegan pancakes.

"I'm used to waking up early." was all Rachel said.

Mike smiled at Tina, and she blushed. "Rach, are you making your famous vegan pancakes?" she asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Whoa, wait. Vegan?" Matt asked.

"They taste amazing." Rachel told them, as she added the strawberries on one batter, and blueberries on other. "Would you please try them, before you think they taste nasty?" she pleaded them. She looked up at them and gave them her puppy face.

The boys all smiled at her. "Fine." Mike replied.

Rachel let out a small cheer and started to pour the pancake batter in the pan. Tina just shook her head at her best friend.

"So where are you guys from?" Mike asked to make small talk, as he stood up to help Tina set the table.

"New York." Tina replied.

"We went to the same high school, and dance company." Rachel added, as she smiled at Tina. Tina smiled back.

"Hey, Rach." Tina called out softly, as she noticed her phone vibrating. "It's your dads." she told them.

Rachel's head snapped up and tensed up. Puck noticed, he frowned as she washed her hands and took her phone from Tina's hand.

"Hi daddy." Rachel said softly as she made her way out into a quiet, private place.

Puck and Jake stared at her for a bit, and then back at Tina. "Dads?" Jake asked. Tina turned to them and smiled.

"Yeah, Rachel has two dads. They're cool and all, but sometimes they can be a bit too much." Tina told them. She continued to flip the pancakes and Rachel walked back in, Tina noticed her crestfallen look and frowned. "You okay, Rach?" she asked.

Rachel smiled up at her and nodded. "Yeah. You know how my dad gets. Daddy just wanted to make sure, I don't hurt myself." she told her.

"Why would you hurt yourself?" Jake asked her.

Rachel giggled. "You never truly danced ballet, till you bleed from your feet." she quoted. The boys stared at her in horror and Rachel bursted out laughing. Soon some of the other dancers joined them in the kitchen, some ate pancakes Rachel made, others ate something else.

"These are good Rachel, thanks for breakfast." Mike commented, Rachel just beamed at him.

Once everyone finished they all left to grab their stuff and make their way into the theater they were currently at. Nigel stepped out and warned them to warm up and find some time, to work on a small dance piece, in case they need to dance for their life.

Rachel and Tina both, found a small corner and started to stretch and work on their dances. Rachel slipped on her ballet pointe shoes, and she stood up and warmed up her toes, as she took small steps. Puck wasn't far from the girls, and he just watched Rachel dance, as he scrolled through his phone for a song.

"You chose your song yet?" Jake asked Puck. He shook his head and Jake showed him a song, and after that they both got to work.

"Alright dancers, it's time." a tall cameraman called out. He looked around the room and smiled when he spotted a blonde girl he thought was beautiful. Rachel and Tina grabbed their stuff, and they set their things in the same row where the guys were at.

"Nervous?" Puck asked his friends.

"A bit, I did start off with ballet." Mike responded. Rachel turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry. What most choreographers and the judges want to see is, that we don't give up when we mess up, if you do improvise, but you do have to learn the dance. Show them that you want this so bad. That you want to be in the Top 20 so bad." Rachel advised.

Tina just smiled and pulled her up the stage. The boys just stared at her while Jake smiled. "She's amazing." was all he said.

They all walked up the stage and stood close to the girls. "Alright dancers, we are starting off with the jazz round. And I present you the amazing Sonya Tayeh! Good luck everyone." Nigel commented.

Jake and Rachel shared a knowing look and they looked back at Sonya.

"Alright, let's get started." Sonya said. They started off with the jazz and by the time they finished, Rachel was drenched in her sweat. Sonya allowed them to take a small break and drink water, and she walked around. She told Puck to point his toes, and she noticed Rachel. "I'm impressed by you honey, you keep up the great work." she told Rachel.

Rachel beamed and nodded. "Thank you. Before you go, can I just tell you, that I love your art you do on stage. Your choreography is beautiful, and you're one of my favorites." Rachel told her. Sonya smiled a the girl and hugged her. Rachel turned to Tina and they shared a big smile and worked on the choreography.

Once Sonya left them, they all shuffled to the open room to practice. Rachel help lead a small group, while she noticed Jesse do the same. And two other girls that claimed it was their style of dance. Rachel danced with them once, and then turned to help out the others. Most didn't need much help just to get the movements in perfect timing, she did have to help Matt, and Puck more than Jake and Mike.

"This sucks, I suck." Puck grunted. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You just need to believe in yourself and say you got this. That's what I told you brother yesterday. If you sucked, why are you even this far?" Rachel asked him. Puck just stood there, and then nodded at her. "I don't need a nod Puck. I want you to say, you got this, you want this, you're here to prove to everyone that you deserve it." she snapped at him.

Puck just glared at her a bit. "I want this." he said.

"What was that?" Rachel taunted.

"I want this." Puck snapped back. "I want this, and I'm gonna do this." he said, and he went back to dancing. Rachel just smiled, while the others looked at her shocked.

"I want her as my life coach." Matt whispered to the boys, while Tina chuckled. They all nodded. Artie was a bit far way from there, smiling as he got that on camera. He waited till everyone was done dancing when he rolled up to them.

"Hey Rachel." Artie greeted. Rachel turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Artie. Right?" Rachel asked. Artie smiled and nodded. She beamed and hugged him. "How's the camera life?" she teased.

Artie chuckled. "It's great." he replied. Before Rachel can respond, he got called. "Duty calls, see you all out there." he said as he waved.

They got called in groups again and this time Rachel was separated from everyone. She was one of the dancers in the first group. She noticed the other dancers were nervous, but once the music began to focused on herself only.

Puck sat back with the others and they watched her kill the dance piece. She danced with the other dancers he never learned their names.

Rachel tried to regain her breathe, and watched the judges, smiling at her, and clapping. Rachel smiled widely.

"Rachel please step forward." Nigel ordered. Rachel stepped forward, and her heart began to race, when she was the only one called up. "The rest in the back, this is the end for you. Thank you so much for being here." he said. Rachel just let out a breath of relief, and tears sprung to her eyes.

Rachel just made a heart shape with her hand to Nigel and he send one back, and Rachel ran off the stage. She hugged her friends there and sat down next to Tina.

"Girl, I thought I was going to loose you." Tina whispered. Rachel nodded back, and sat there, supporting her friends who some made it and others left.

Puck stood up to go up to dance on stage and he gave Rachel a hug, for making it through. Rachel sat back and relaxed. The music played and Rachel noticed Puck struggling a bit, and he even messed up a few steps, but his face held determination and he added a few moves himself to make up for it. Rachel looked over to the judges and she couldn't tell what was going on their mind.

Puck and the group of dancers there, finished and stood up in line. Rachel grabbed Tina's hand, and held it.

"Puck, please step forward." Nigel called out. Rachel held onto Jake's hand as well, to hear what was going to happen. "The thing I loved the most about you, is that even though this routine wasn't the best you've done, you held this look of determination, you included your own moves when you seemed you forgot the original moves. Never give that up. You're passing through." he told him.

Puck just let out a breathe of relief and bowed to them and he hugged the others as they knew they got voted off. Puck ran over to them and Rachel jumped out her seat to give him a hug. Puck lifted her up and thanked her.

They sat back down and watched as Tina and Jake dance the other group both passing with some familiar faces. They watched as Mike and Matt went up and dance, they watched Matt get called to dance for his life. Rachel heart sunk a bit, and when she had him sit next to him, all she did was encourage him, to bring the house down when he dances for his life.

They all sat there, tensed a bit, waiting for everyone to to dance. Rachel walked out with Matt and talked to him.

"Matt, you got this, remember my words, make them regret to even doubt you. Destroy out there when you dance okay." Rachel encouraged. Matt smiled and nodded. "We believe in you." she told him as she made her way back in the auditorium.

Matt stayed outside a bit and took a deep breathe in, Matt was called in, and he made his way inside. The moment, Matt began to dance, Rachel knew he was going to pass, Matt left everything out on the stage, by the end of it everyone was standing on their feet, cheering loudly.

"I think everyone here knows you're going to the next round." Nigel said. Mary just yelled out so loud. Rachel just laughed and Matt just bowed to them and rushed off and attacked Rachel into a hug and spun her around.

* * *

After a much needed lunch break, all the dancers made their way for the last round with a choreographer, and tomorrow would be group routine which was gonna get harder and then they will be told who would make it to top 20.

Rachel was walking back to her seat, talking on the phone with her dad, when she bumped into a girly guy.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

The boy just gasped and laughed a bit. "It's alright dear." the boy said.

Rachel just hung up on her fathers and smiled brightly at the boy. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced.

The diva boy laughed and hugged her. "Honey, I know who you are, your dance pieces are just danced, so beautifully." he told her. Rachel just blushed. "I'm Kurt Hummel, head of the costume designers." Kurt introduced.

Rachel beamed. "Is it fun? Do you get to doll up famous people?" she asked excitedly. Kurt laughed at her, and nodded, she squealed. Before she can say anything, she got called in for the next round. "I got to go, but I'd love to talk to you some more." she told him as she rushed off.

Rachel ran in and took her shoes off, and rushed up the stage with Tina, Puck was standing besides her talking about the contemporary round and she close by them.

"Tina, we're going to meet Travis Wall." Rachel gushed quietly to Tina. Tina nodded and held her hand.

"Alright dancers, this is the last round with choreography before, we separate you all in groups and then the big reveal." Nigel told them. "And here to choreograph this round, give it up to the best story telling choreographer, Travis Wall"

Everyone clapped as they all saw Travis Wall run on stage to join them. "Thank you." he told Nigel. Travis turned to everyone and smiled. "Alright, let me just begin with this isn't going to be easy. I want you all to push yourselves in this dance, get into you deep emotions, show me that you want this so bad you guys." he told them all. Puck just turned to Mike, Matt and Jake and gave them look.

Travis began the choreography, and Puck along with Jake and Matt struggled to keep up but they managed. Rachel, Tina, and Mike picked up the choreography, Travis walked around yelling and telling people what they're doing wrong.

"C'mon guys, I want you guys to make everyone cry, this routine doesn't have to be perfect, but I want you guys to pour all the emotions out there, because that's what I'm looking for!" Travis yelled. Rachel closed her eyes for a bit, and focused on the many years of pain she's gone through and poured it into the routine, Travis was walking by when he saw her.

Travis watched everyone but then he saw her, he noticed that when she close her eyes, and opened the once more, it was like a tsunami of emotions just hit and she poured them all out. He watched it for a bit and his breath was taken away.

After the time was up, the dancers made their way off when Travis stopped Rachel. "You there with the black and neon green shorts." he called out. Rachel just looked up and walked up to Travis. "Can you come here hon, I'd like to know your name."

"I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced. Travis Wall smiled at her.

"I just wanted to tell you, that out of all the dancers that danced this piece, you were the one that just took my breath away, thank you for following my advice and I wish you the best of luck, and hopefully I'd get to work on a piece with you." Travis told Rachel. She just stood there, stunned and she smiled widely and thanked him, she waved goodbye to him and ran off the stage to go practice with the others.

Puck noticed her bubbly, excited expression, and he smiled. "Where were you?" he asked her.

Rachel just let out a small squeal. "Travis Wall liked the way I danced." she told them. Tina just hugged her hard, and the boys joined soon. Artie noticed, and he recorded it. He's always recorded the best parts of them all and his favorites were these guys the chemistry they all had is amazing. He couldn't wait till the show airs, for America to fall in love with them.

Puck was currently sitting in the chairs, with the rest of his group, while they waited for Rachel to be in the third performance group to get on. Rachel walked up and he noticed Jesse, and Santana up there with this blonde who seemed to be glaring at Rachel.

"And cue music." Nigel called.

Puck watched them all began to perform the dance number, but his eyes couldn't leave Rachel. He watched her dance, with everything she's got and the amount of emotion she was putting in this dance, was making him tear up. He heard Tina sniffle and he looked around and he noticed most in tears, with their eyes gazing upon Rachel.

They finished dancing and everyone stood to their feet, yelling out Rachel's name. Rachel just looked up and wiped her tears away. Everyone sat back down and waited for Nigel to talk.

"Jesse, Santana, and Quinn you guys are going to the next round." Nigel commented out. Rachel's heart was stammering when she didn't heard her name, until Nigel spoke up again. "Rachel please step forward. The rest of you, I'm sorry to say this will be the end." he called out. Rachel did was she was told. She waved goodbye to the others and turned back to Nigel.

"Do you remember what I first told you, when we first met?" he asked her. Rachel nodded. "What did I tell you."

"You told me, that'd you would never ever forget my audition and that I have what it takes to win this whole competition." Rachel stammered out nervously.

Nigel smiled and nodded. "Honey, you're the most amazing dancer, I've ever met, and that dance right there that you just danced, was amazing, and I'm sorry to scare you but I had to had you on that stage alone, because you sweetheart, you're simply amazing, and I will fight everyone for you to deserve a spot on the top 20." he told her. Rachel just smiled widely, and send him air kisses, she walked off the stage and Nigel made his way over to the side, and Rachel met up with him to give him a hug. "I can't wait to see how far you will go." he told her her.

Puck stood up since he was next with the boys and Tina, they all hugged Rachel and walked up the stage, for their turn to dance. They all danced their best, and when they all heard their names being called out, they all cheered, and rushed down to hug Rachel.

"Alright guys, tomorrow is the test if you guys can survive, I want you all guys to get into groups, I want their to be five, and for the remaining time, I want you guys to work on a dance piece, and tomorrow you'll show to us. When you all hear your name get called out get into your groups and start working." Nigel told them all. Rachel just looked over at her friends.

She noticed that Nigel was mixing it up. She heard her name being called and she walked over to two people she didn't know but recognized three of the dancers, which were Blaine, Sugar and Wes.

"Okay so how do you want to start this off?" The random girl asked them all. Rachel just sat there thinking of ideas.

"Well we should have a dance that showcases everyone's style." Rachel imputed. The two random dancers glared at her.

"Why don't we just do a simple ballroom dance and add in contemporary." the girl snarled at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "That's only showcasing both of your styles, if you want this piece to amazing, you have to showcase everyone's style. It could be a simple lyrical piece, shifting place, so each can get a small solo."

"Shut it prima ballerina." the other girl snarled, at Rachel.

Rachel turned to glare at her. "No. This is all about you, we're not gong to be props swaying in the background just so you two can shine, in this group, everyone will get their chance to shine, obviously you two don't, so let me ask these other three, what do you prefer?" she asked Blaine, Sugar, and Wes.

"Well I like you're idea, uhm. Rachel?" Blaine asked. Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'm all up fro your idea." Sugar and Wes nodded, and Rachel turned to the girls.

"Alright it's decided let's get started, I have this perfect song, and I wanna run it through you all, to see if you guys like it, the quicker we find a song, the better we can perfect our dance piece." Rachel told them all excitedly. Blaine, Wes, and Sugar smiled at her, while the other glared.

They all sat down and listened to the song, Rachel had chosen and everyone just smiled at one another, and stood up to think of steps to put on the dance, they spent the rest of their time, arguing about the steps but they still made it through and made a strong dance piece.

* * *

Rachel and her group stood on stage, breathing hard, they had just performed their group dance and they were all standing there waiting for the dance critique.

Nigel looked up after silently talking to Mary and the guest judge Christina.

"Monique, please step forward." Nigel called out. The girl that was giving Rachel a hard time on the choreography last night stepped forward. "We talked this through carefully. We heard that you weren't cooperating well with your group. I'm sorry to say but this is the end of journey here." he told her. Monique just took a sharp intake of breathe and nodded. "Please don't give up, you're an extraordinary dancer. The rest of you are safe." he said.

Rachel smiled and turned to Blaine, and hugged him hard, and then pulled the others into a group hugged and then hugged Monique hard, before they all walked off the stage. Rachel and the rest went to sit down, to watch the others.

She watched as Puck's group went up and she frowned when the dance wasn't well enough, she watched as Puck held a determined face and continued, he was the only one there, and she also noticed, this cute guy in dreadlocks, named Joe, also follow Puck's lead.

She held her breath as most of his group got called up. "Those who took a step forward. I'm sorry to say that this is the end for you." Nigel told them. Rachel let out a breathe of relief when Puck and Joe gave a man hug and said goodbyes to his group.

That's how it continued on, the numbers went down, and by the time the whole routine were done, Nigel called up the final 40 dancers up on stage. "I want everyone here to dance one last solo, to show us that you really want it. You have two hours and then we'll be calling you in to say if you're our top 20 or you're not." Nigel explained. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, you can go and work on your last solo piece." Nigel told them. Rachel hugged Blaine and left to where her stuff was and grabbed her pointe shoes, phone, and earphones. Puck wanted to talk to her, but he needed to concentrate.

Rachel smiled at her friends, as they all walked out to room, and spread out in the lobby, Rachel sat down, and quickly rubbed her feet and grabbed her shoes and bent them and quickly put them on. Puck was momentarily distracted on how Rachel put her shoes on, when Jake snapped him out of it.

They all got to work and most of them struggled what to add, and what more they can put in to impress the judges. Rachel was in the zone and dancing gracefully to her music. Those who took a break watched Rachel in awe, they saw her close her eyes and dance wonderfully. Jesse wanted to hate how amazing she danced but he had to admit she was an amazing ballerina. If he made it through, he prayed he at least get her as a partner.

Puck and Jake took a break, and they watched Rachel dance, smiling. They all got back to work and their time was up and they got called up. Tina smiled and went to get Rachel.

"Rach, it's time." Tina told her softly. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at her. "I love watching you dance like that. It gives you this calm vibe and that reassure me that I don't have to be nervous as much." she told her.

Rachel smiled even wider. "We're one step away Tina, we got this." she promised her. Tina smiled and they walked in the auditorium. Rachel just sat there and watched as everyone went up and danced, she smiled and cheered when Blaine, Mike, Matt, Tina, Jake, Marley, who she met through Jake for being in his group, and Puck.

Finally Rachel was called up, she was the last dancer, she gave the music, and got in place. "And cue music." Nigel said.

Rachel closed her eyes and smiled as she began to dance, she wanted to dance they way she did when she practiced. Halfway through the dance she opened her eyes and smiled widely as she continued to dance in pointe. She finished on the floor staring up in the ceiling, smiling.

Everyone stood up for and cheered her on. Rachel bowed and rushed off the stage and they all walked back out where their stuff was and were told that they had to leave their stuff there and to follow the worker into the room where all the chairs were at.

Puck and Rachel sat next to each other, and made small talk and waited for what the judges were going to decided, after about an hour, Cat made her way out to them.

"So the judges have made their decision, the first to go in is, Mike Chang." Cat called. Mike stood up and hugged the girls and fist pumped the guys and left. Rachel sat back and took a deep breathe in, and that's how it was spend through the rest of the day.

She watched as one by one left the room and into the stage to hear their fate. She watched as Tina go before her, they hugged for a min and let go, after her, she waited and saw that everyone else left. She hugged her friends as they left, and soon it was just her and this very amazing ballroom dancer named Grant sitting there.

Cat made her way into the room and Rachel took a deep breath in. "Grant." Cat called. Rachel smiled widely at him. Grant winked at her and left. Cat went to sit besides her and talked to her for an interview. Rachel smiled and waved at Artie, who was with the tall boy, named Finn.

Rachel answered all Cat's small interview questions and then it soon her turn. Rachel hugged Cat, and made her way out onto the stage. She smiled up all the judges and stood there.

"Rachel." Mary called out. "This was the tough one because there's only one final spot, and it was between you and Grant." she began. Rachel heart began to pound, she started to think she didn't get in. "And we told you that we were going to fight hard to keep you, and in our gut we knew we have to have you in this competition. Rachel Berry, you're our final top 20." Mary told her.

Rachel froze. "Wait." she began.

Nigel smiled widely up at her. "You're going to the live shows!" Mary yelled out. Rachel just broke down crying and jumped up and down.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much." Rachel yelled. She rushed down and hugged the judges and ran out the auditorium, she looked around and saw Tina there waiting for her.

"Tina!" Rachel squealed. Tina looked up and smiled, she ran up and tackled Rachel down into a hug. "I made it!" she screamed.

"We made it Rach!" Tina yelled back. Rachel just hugged her hard and kissed her all her face. Tina laughed and did the same thing.

They stood up and grabbed their things and laughed when they saw the camera men staring at them amused. The girls waved goodbye to them and left to find the boys. They arrived and rushed to find them, before they could go into the elevator, the boys walked out, with a huge face and Rachel jumped on the first guy to catch her, which was Matt.

"We made it, did you guys?" Rachel asked excitedly. The boys laughed.

"We did as well, Rach." Mike told them. Rachel let out a squeal and hugged Matt even tighter, Tina hugged Mike and soon they were in the group, "Let's go out and celebrate, cause soon there's no break." Rachel told them. They all agreed and left to shower change.

While Tina showered, Rachel called her dad. "Daddy? Can you out me in speaker phone." she said. She heard the phone go on speaker and heard her dad say hi. "I made it daddies. I'm in the top 20!" she squealed out. She heard her dads go crazy and yell. after a bit of talking, she hung up and smiled.

She laid back for a bit and smiled and rolled over to get ready.

* * *

 **Two part one shot, of SYTYCD meets Glee ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

2: Top 20 Live Shows.

* * *

"After many struggles, and many emotions riding high, ladies and gentlemen welcome to the live shows." Cat Deeley called out. Cat smiled and the cameras went straight the stage. The lights began and music played. The Top 20 dancers were starting the show, with a jazz number done by Sonya Tayeh.

Rachel was happy to be there performing, she was paired off with Sebastian in the performance, and even though he was coming off strong on her, sh was having the time of her life. They all finished dancing, and they stayed on the spot smiling and waited until they were told it was commercial break and rushed off to get changed into their costumes for tonight's performance.

Just after being told they made the live shows, they had been already told who they were going to get paired off, and got to work quickly. For the first week of top 20 live shows, they were paired off with the same style dancers, so Rachel and Jesse were paired together.

"Ready for our performance tonight?" Jesse asked as her, as he sat next to her to get their make up done. Rachel smiled at him and nodded eagerly.

"I'm excited, I'm ready for us to show everyone how amazing ballet is." Rachel told him. Jesse just chuckled and went off to changed into comfortable clothes, and Rachel changed into her dance clothing, she got out her chair, and thanked Mercedes. She was rushed by Kurt who handed over her a black back open string crop top and black tight dance shorts. She quickly changed and put her nude pink pointe shoes, and stood in line to get introduced.

Rachel found Tina and stood behind her, since she was going to get called after her. "You ready Tee?" she asked her. Tina smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Tina answered back. They just shared one last hug and listened when they hear the countdown.

The theme song played and Cat Deeley was already at her spot as she introduced the judges. "Please, welcome you're top 20 dancers!" Cat said. Santana just smiled and gave everyone thumbs up to the girls. Santana got ready, in her practice ballroom clothing.

"Please welcome, Santana!" Cat called out, Santana ran out and did a small Latin ballroom piece and strutted to the side.

"Jesse St. James!" she called out. Jesse gracefully ran on the stage and stood on his pointe and did an extension, he winked at the crowd and ran off the side.

"Sugar!" Cat called out. Sugar ran out and did a turn and into a split, she blew and air kiss to everyone and got up and strutted to where Santana was swaying.

"Wes!" Cat called out cheerfully. Wes ran out onto stage and did a sequence of pirouettes and into a leap. He waved and ran to join Jesse.

"Quinn Fabray!" Cat introduced. Quinn rushed off and did a pirouette and picked up her leg to her side. She smiled and did a small prayer hand gesture, then she joined the girls.

"Blaine, everyone!" Cat called out, laughing a bit. Blaine rushed off into the stage and he tapped danced a bit and did a small turn and he fixed his bow tie. He rushed off and joined the guys.

"Tina ya'll." Cat yelled. Rachel giggled a bit and proudly watched her run onto stage and did her twirl and did an aerial and waved and playfully shrugged and joined the girls. Rachel let out a small breathe and prepared for her introducing.

"They call him Puck!" Cat introduced. Rachel smiled when he saw him do a small animation dance and winked at all the girls who were screaming, she just chuckled.

"The one and only, Rachel Berry!" Cat yelled out. Rachel smiled and ran on to the stage and gracefully did a pique and an extension and spun around, she faced the crowd and did a small bow, and winked at everyone, she ran back to join the girls to sway.

"Jake Puckerman!" Cat called. Jake run out and did a front flip and did his animation. He robotically waved at the crowd and robotoically walked to the guys.

"It's Brittany!" Cat playfully yelled. Brittany ran out and did a front aerial and did signature hip hop moves. Brittany just waved at them all and jumped in the air, and ran back to join the girls.

"Sebastian!" Cat yelled. Sebastian ran on the stage and sinfully moved his hip and did Samba footwork, he pumped his chest out, and send a kiss face too everyone.

"Marley Rose!" Cat called. Marley rushed off the stage and she did a twirl and began her tap dancing, she playfully began to fall back and pointed to the crowd, and joined the girls.

"Mike Chang." Cat yelled out. Mike ran on the stage and did some pop and lock, and did one back flip.

"Her name's Kitty!" she called out. Kitty ran on and did a toe touch and some bit of break dance involved, and strutted off.

"Joe!" Cat introduced. Joe ran on, and he did a twirl extension and his a leap. He playfully played with his dreadlocks and ran to to join the boys.

"Giselle!" Cat yelled. Giselle ran on, and she sassily did a leap and dip down to the floor and into a split, she waved at them all and turned to stand up, she sassily walked to where the girls were.

Matt Rutherford!" Cat called. Matt ran on the stage, and he stopped as if he were stopped fell forward and he stood back up feet first. He spun and winked.

"Sunshine Corazon!" Cat introduced. Sunshine ran out and she twirled a bit and did some salsa footwork and a solo samba roll.

"And last but not least Sam Evans!" Cat introduced. Sam ran out and he did salsa mixed with samba and he finished off with a twirl, and he gave the camera a pouty face, and then went off to join the boys.

"These are the girls." Cat Deeley said, and all the girls strutted forwards and snapped their heads to the boys. "And these are your guys!" she introduced. The guys all walked to the side and then turned to the girls, and then they all walked towards on another, the same pairings got together and posed. Rachel was on the right side on pointe with Jesse holding her extension up.

Then another voice spoke up. "Welcome to So You Think You Can Dance." he said, the dancers all got out from their pose and made a turned. "And please welcome your host, Cat Deeley!" the man said. Cat Deeley walked out as all the dancers parted and made their back.

Rachel was the first one to the backstage and she squealed bit and hugged Jesse. Jesse laughed and hugged her back. They were going to be the last pair to dance on stage. They just sat backstage and watched the others perform, since they were the last pair.

Since she wasn't doing much, she decided to get on her twitter and smiled at the amount of fans she had tweeting at her, she felt the chair she was lounging on dip and she turned to Jesse. "I'm a bit nervous." she told him.

"We're going to do great." Jesse told her. Rachel smiled widely and nodded. Although he does have his diva moments, she knew it was only her, she treated with care, her and she had feeling he also had a soft for Blaine. They waited for the longest time when finally it was almost their time.

They both decided to go off and get changed into their costume, so they can get used to dancing in full out ballet costume. Puck had just come finished performing, when he noticed Rachel in her ballerina costume. Rachel heard all the cheers for him and she smiled.

"Puck!" Rachel squealed a bit. Puck just chuckled at her excitement. "How wast it?" she asked him eagerly.

Before he could respond, the photographer started to take pictures of them together. Rachel just giggled a bit, and hugged Puck and left to join Jesse, practice their dance on more time. She had her phone with her, so she took a picture of them both, and decided she was going to post it later, to get America's vote.

Puck just looked at Rachel in pure adoration, and he sneakily took pictures of her in her black and gold ballerina costume, she wore light white tights, and her silk pink pointe shoes, and she had a crown on her head. He took a perfect picture of her on pointe and she looked so model like.

"Rachel and Jesse. Five minutes!" the backstage person warned them. Rachel and Jesse both made their way out, they saw Santana and Sebastian ran to them. Cat Deeley announced them, they watched the package video, of Rachel's reaction to being paired up with Jesse, to their reaction to meeting Marat Daukayev, and the many mess ups of the dance.

* * *

Jesse and Rachel, were both breathing hard, as they stood there next to Cat Deeley to hear their critiques, they both noticed that the famous Misty Copeland, who was their guest judge for the next few weeks.

"Can I just say that Marat Daukayev is one of the most tough but amazing Russian ballet instructor, and it's an honor to have you here on this show." Nigel began to talk. Rachel and Jesse turned to Marat and send him air kisses, Rachel just thanked him and he smiled back at her.

"Rachel and Jesse, you guys just delivered that routine, amazingly. And the amount of control you both have is outstanding. I also want to point out that I don't think people understand how hard ballet dancers work to make a dance performance look so easy and gracefully. I tip my hat to you guys." he said.

Rachel just smiled and hugged Jesse. "Misty." Cat called out.

Misty smiled up at the pair "You guys blew me away, and can we get a repetition of you both doing your fouettes, both of you excelled those moves and I'm so proud of you both and Rachel, you in your arabesque, going backwards only to go into pointe beautifully done, both of you guys did beautifully." Misty said. Rachel and Jesse just thanked her and send her air kisses.

"Mary! How did they do?" Cat called.

"How did they do? They both just joined the hot tamale train! Whooo! Whoo!" Mary yelled Rachel and Jesse both laughed. "Oh you guys both did so wonderful and it was so beautifully done, just like Misty said, you both did so amazing killing those fouettes, which I admit, it is difficult, but you guys made it look easy." Mary said.

Rachel and Jesse just both bowed to them. Cat just smiled. "Alright, America. If you want these two amazing ballet dancers to continue in the comeptiton make sure to vote." she explained. Rachel and Jesse made call motions to the camera and texting motions. "Alright everone, Rachel and Jesse." she said, and the crowd went wild. "How about few more fouettes you both, to end the night." Cat told them. Rachel and Jesse both laughed and nodded as they stepped back and did few fouettes as the show ended.

The crowd just cheered for them and Nigel made called for Marat and they both made their way to the ballet couple. Rachel hugged Jesse hard, and when they pulled away from one another, they took picture with their choreographer and Nigel. The took both and then solo, and the rest of the dancers joined in the stage.

Rachel stood on her pointe when Puck decided to take a picture with her.

She posted the photos to her Twitter and it went crazy with endless retweets, likes, and comments to it.

* * *

The first night of the show was a success, but after that they entered into a week of hard work, not only did they have to start learning dances out their style, it was now time to mix up the parings. Also adding the intro group performance with everyone.

Rachel picked out a name from the hat, and read it. "Wes!" she said. Wes just said a big yes and went to join her side. That's how their early morning day, went the top 20 picking out the other pairing.

The pairings went Puck & Sugar, Quinn & Matt, Marley & Mike, Santana & Jesse, Brittany & Joe, Giselle & Jake, Kitty & Sam, Tina & Sebastian, and finally, Sunshine & Blaine.

Rachel and Wes both met in the kitchen after breakfast and they headed out to the the studio they were gonna be assigned, they entered and right away they were put on the mics and sat down to do the beginning of their video package, it was a rapid questionnaire to get to know one another more and they picked out put a paper out of the hat to see what style they were going to dance.

"Ready?" Rachel asked Wes. Wes smiled and nodded, Rachel picked out a piece of paper and opened it. "Get ready Wes, we are dancing, Argentine Tango." she introduced.

Wes just chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Well Miss Berry, let's head off to rehearse." he said, as he pulled her. Rachel giggled and they both just rushed off to the room they were going to be in. Rachel and Wes slowly peeked in the room and they noticed their choreographers Miriam Larici & Leonardo Barrionueveo. Rachel just giggled and entered the room squealing a bit.

Wes laughed and entered right behind her. Rachel and Wes went up to hug Miriam and Leonardo, Rachel went to her bag and got into her ballroom practice skirt and practice shoes. They quickly got ready to learn their choreography.

Throughout the week, they pair struggled a bit, getting the lifts well done and the steps being precise, but they manged, and also managing to do amazing in their intro group performance.

Finally after a long week, it was live show night.

"Alright dancers, we're ready in 3, 2." Artie yelled out. Everyone was already in there spots, ready to open the show with a Broadway piece.

"Welcome to So You Think You Can Dance." Cat introduced.

Rachel smiled and prepared and then she rushed on the to continue on the routine. She loved that the dance routine was danced to New York, New York, Tina was also happy. Tina and Rachel rushed off together and they giggled.

"Oh the home vibes." Tina sighed out.

"Wait home?" Blaine asked.

Rachel and Tina nodded. "We're from New York." Rachel told them before they all made their way out to dance. They continued, before leaving the stage with the Wes, Sam, and Joe, in their sailors costume and Puck in the a baseball. After a bit, everyone joined once again. Everyone was smiling and having fun with the routine.

They all finished the routine strong, and waited there when called for commercial, everyone ran off, to get ready and relax a bit. Rachel and Wes quickly rushed off to get their make up done, they were going to be the fifth pair to dance. Kurt smiled at Rachel and got her costume out ready. Mercedes walked up to Rachel.

"I saw your performance, that routine looked so fun." Mercedes commented as she did her make up.

"Oh Mercedes it was fun, it was a little touch of home." Rachel sighed out happily. Mercedes laughed, and she quickly finished her makeup, after she was done, she continued to the others. Rachel just smiled and got up and got into her practice clothing to get ready for their name to get called, she quickly put her pointe shoes on and got in line.

She heard Cat call out their name in order like she did last week, when Rachel heard her name called she rushed on the stage and decided to foutettes. She rushed to join the girls, after everyone was called, they strutted and then mixed with the boys.

Cat was called and they all left the stage. Wes manged to grab her hand. "It's going to be intense tonight, we say goodbye to their first two eliminated." Wes told her. Rachel just let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, but I have hope for us, besides our tango, is going to have everyone fanning themselves." Rachel teased, Wes laughed and they left to get changed into their costumes. Rachel was going to wear this open back, red dress.

Puck was just coming from his performance, when Rachel had came out of changing, he noticed her and he froze a bit. Rachel noticed and blushed.

Puck's mind just went blank, Jake was heading to him wondering why he just froze, when he noticed Rachel as well. "Oh my god, Rach, you look beautiful." Jake breathed out. Rachel blushed some more and smiled. She hugged them both and stood besides Wes, as they headed out. They waited for Cat to roll their video package and they quickly went on stage and prepared, Rachel smiled and waved a bit to the crowd, and then she got in postiton.

The music began and then they danced.

* * *

The crowd was going a bit wild. Rachel just giggled and hugged Wes hard, they pulled away, and walked over to Cat who was waiting for them.

"That was so hot, hot, hot, uhm Misty." Cat said.

"Rachel and Wes, what an amazing routine!" Misty Copeland began to say. Rachel giggled and Wes just hugged her kissing her forehead. "I literally have no words to tell you, and the fact that this isn't your style of dance, and they way you guys execute is amazing, well done!" she finished off saying.

"Mary. What did you think?" Cat addressed to her.

"Holy moly Miriam and Leonardo, that routine was smoking hot! That routine was fire from the beginning till the end! Rachel, your legs in that routine was just perfectly strong, and Wes, this dance just show cased your strength, you guys did outstanding." Mary yelled out, everyone in the crowd cheered and Rachel smiled.

"Nigel!" Cat called out, smiling.

"Miriam and Leonardo, you choreographed an amazing Argentine tango to these two amazing dancers. Rachel, the way you danced tonight, some might've think that you auditioned this dance competition as a ballroom dancer, your movements were just precise and perfect, Wes, you began the tango struggling but tonight, son, you just proved yourself that you're an amazing dancer, I agree with Mary this routine, this showcased your strength, I applaud you both." Nigel commented.

Rachel and Wes just sent out air kisses to their choreographers for the week, and then to the judges.

"Aright guys, if you want these two amazing dancers to be America's next favorite dancer, make sure to vote for them to stay in the competition, text or call the number on the screen." Cat announced, Rachel and Wes did a little small texting and call movements. "Alright guys, tango your way off the stage, ladies and gentlemen Wes and Rachel!" she dismissed.

Rachel and Wes bowed a little and ran off, Rachel just giggled and waved at the audience. They rushed off and she hugged Wes and made their way back to the dressing rooms, Puck surprised her by lifting her up in air.

"Rach, you did amazing." Puck said spinning her around, Rachel giggled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Puck." Rachel giggled out. She hears a camera shutter go off, she looked up and saw Jake there. "Jake." she whined, playfully.

"What you guys are adorable." Jake teased.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Puck said, Rachel just laughed and stood besides him as they posed for a picture, she posted a picture of her and Wes at first to get people voting for them, and their hashtag was Weschel.

* * *

The last pair, had just finished dancing, when all the top 20 had been called up on stage.

"It's time for the most difficult time of the show. Two dancers will be leaving us tonight." Cat Deeley began. "Nigel what do you have to say to the dancers up here." she said.

"I just want to say, that whoever gets eliminated tonight, this is not the end for you. This is just the beginning for you. I want everyone to know that. I have hopes that you will make it very far." Nigel said.

Cat nodded. "Alright, the two dancers, leaving us tonight are." she paused, Rachel held Wes' hand tightly and she closed her eyes. "Giselle and Jesse." Cat finally said. The crowd began to cheer softly and Rachel let Wes' hand go, to clap.

Giselle and Jesse, both walked over to Cat Deeley and stood on each side of her. Cat just hugged Jesse closer to her.

"Aw guys, I'm torn to see you go, do you wish to say anything?" she asked them both She turned to mic to Jesse.

"I just want to say thank you for this wonderful experience, I got the pleasure to work with Rachel and Santana and I'm glad that I made it to Top 20, thank you to the fans, who voted, and believing in me." Jesse said. Rachel just wiped a stray tear away, as Jesse mentioned her.

"I want to thank the judges and fans for believing in me, in making it this far." Giselle said in a tight voice.

"Alright, you guys were amazing, don't give up. Alright, America, I'm Cat and I'm signing off for the night." Cat said. The music began to play and everyone walked to Giselle and Jesse to hug them goodbye. Rachel jumped into Jesse's arms and gave him a big tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you." she whispered in his ear. Jesse just hugged her once more and pulled away to hug the others. Rachel noticed him hug Sebastian a bit longer than the others.

* * *

"Alright, ready first elimination survived, are you ready for this week?" Wes asked as they walked to the studio.

They had just finished recorded the first part of their video package, and now they made their way to where everyone was going to pick out the next style of dance. They had just finished practicing their opening number which was hip hip choreographed by Pharside and Phoenix, now it was for them two to take on another style.

"I'm a bit nervous, they eliminated off a Jessie, who did ballet, so you never know." Rachel said. Wes just smiled at her.

"Well no worries, you're amazing Rachel, I think America loves you." Wes said. Rachel just smiled warmly and hugged him.

"Alright Rachel and Wes." Emma called, making her way to them. "This week's dance will be." she asked, as she motioned for them to pick up the strip of paper that will tell them the dance style.

Rachel smiled. "Wes, will you do the honors." she asked. Wes smirked at her and reached to grab a strip of paper.

"Lyrical hip hop." Wes said. Rachel smiled and clapped.

"I'm ready, let's get going." Rachel squealed. Wes laughed and grabbed her hand, and they made their way down the stairs and hall to where the paper said, where the studio number was at.

They got ready and Wes opened the door, they both peaked in and Rachel saw Keone and Mari there. She let out a squeal, and she rushed in, the two adults stopped what they were doing and turned to them. Rachel just rushed over and hugged them both, while Wes just chuckled and did the same.

"I'm already liking this one." Mari said, hugging Rachel to her. Rachel just let out small giggle.

"Alright guys, you ready to work?" Keone asked. Rachel and Wes just looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed.

"Alright, you guys got lyrical hip hop, so let's get working." Mari told them. Both partners cheered and got to work.

They cheered and started to follow the choreography. Despite the fact that they had a bit trouble learning the choreography, it wasn't until the fourth day of rehearsals when Rachel got injured, making a bit more harder for her and Wes.

"Alright and lift!" Keone told Wes. Right when Wes lifted her, a pop was heard and Rachel told Wes to put her down.

"Wait, wait, stop. My shoulder popped out." Rachel told them, as she held her arm. Wes carefully set her down slowly, with Keone helping them.

"Alright, we need a medic." Mari yelled outside to one of the producers. The medics quickly came through, Wes just crouched besides her, as Keone held her hand, while the popped her shoulder back in, they told her it was fine for her to continue dancing but they had to be careful, they tapped her arm, and they gave her a sling to wear for after she was done practicing.

"Alright, we can just to simple lifts that involve him carrying you, that way we don't hurt you more." Mari said.

"Sorry, it sort of happens it's been popped out before." Rachel told them. They all smiled at her.

"Let's get to work, you guys have work to do." Keone said, and they continued. "We also, got to warn to Pharside and Phoenix to make changes, on the group performance."

* * *

"Please welcome your host Cat Deeley!" The man voice welcomed. All the dancers separated and ran backstage, to get ready.

It was finally show night, they opened up with a hip hop routine, which everyone loved, even better was that she got paired off with Jake. Rachel had rushed into the seat where Mercedes was waiting for her, Wes and her, were the third pair to dance, so Mercedes quickly sat her down, and got to work.

"I heard you got injured." Mercedes said, as she quickly worked on her makeup.

"My shoulder was dislocated, but I'm alright, it's not the first time it's happened." Rachel told her.

"Mercy, hurry! I gotta get her dressed" Kurt whined, Mercedes chuckled and finished up her makeup.

"Geez, it's like you want her all for yourself." Mercedes teased.

"Why, of course, there's important matters to discuss, more specifically, that hot mohawk Jewish stud, Puck." Kurt squealed as he gave Rachel her costume.

Rachel blushed, and she turned away. Mercedes noticed it. "Oh my god, you like him." she teased.

"No, I mean, he's cute, but I don't know." Rachel said shrugging, and quickly changed in the blinds that was set there. She winced as she changed, and sighed when she heard Wes close by.

"Hey, Kurt, Mercedes, you guys seen Rachel? We need to start heading out." Wes said.

"Yeah, I'm right here, I'm having a bit of trouble putting on my shirt" Rachel called out. Kurt quickly rushed to her aid, and helped her.

"Is she okay? I heard her shoulder got dislocated." a rough voice asked. The voice that belonged to Puck. Rachel blushed and Kurt smirked at her.

"I think he likes you." Kurt whispered in her ear, as he pushed her out. Rachel stumbled out, and Puck was quick to catch her. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"You alright?" Puck asked her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Alright Casanova, Rachel needs to go out there to dance." Kurt told him, as he got out Puck's costume and gave it to him. Rachel just hugged Puck quickly and rushed off to Wes' side.

Puck watched and narrowed his eyes, when Wes held her hand and kissed it. Kurt noticed his jealousy and he smirked.

"You like her." Kurt teased, smirking at him. Puck turned to him and glared.

"Shut up." Puck told him and he grabbed his costume and left to change, Kurt looked over at Mercedes and they both bursted out laughing.

Santana who was sitting on the chair, where Mercedes was doing her make up. "You should hear his brother talk about how Puck gets around Berry." she teased. That made the two divas laugh even more.

They all turned to Puck, who was staring at the screen, patiently waiting for Rachel's dance to begin.

* * *

Rachel and Wes were both facing each other, laying on the stage, breathing hard, smiling as they executed the dance of the week. Wes stood up and helped Rachel get up, they hugged each other tightly, and he grabbed her hand as they walked over to Cat.

"That dance just oozed out love, didn't it, Mary." Cat called.

"Keone, and Mari. Words can't express how amazing your choreography is, perfectly done. Uhm Wes and Rachel, I know this dance wasn't easy, having to make changes due to Rachel's injuries, but you guys still executed this dance, well done guys." Mary complimented.

"Before we continue, Rachel is your arm alright?" Cat asked Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Okay, that's good, Nigel."

"It's great to hear that your healing very well Rachel." Nigel commented. Rachel smiled and send him an air kiss. "This dance, it was so beautiful to see, Keone, and Mari are both just so amazing when it come to choreographing, because they tell a story, and we got to see you both, tell us that story. Beautifully done the both of you." he finished off. Wes just pulled Rachel closer and she smiled.

"Misty." Cat called.

"Rachel and Wes, that was so beautiful, oh my goodness." Misty commented out. "I do have to say, Wes let loose a little, you seem a little stiff." she said. Cat just nodded.

"Okay, Wes we need to work on being little more loose." Cat joked, she turned to the camera. "Alright America, if you want these too, to go through, pick up the phone and vote, text or call the number on the screen, or vote on the website. Rachel and Wes everyone!" she dismissed.

Rachel and Wes both waved and they ran off the stage. Rachel just giggled when they arrived backstage, and hugged Wes hard as she could without hurting herself more. Puck came to join her and hugged her carefully.

"You did amazing, babe." Puck complimented. Rachel just blushed and hugged him back hard.

* * *

"Leaving tonight's competition is." Cat paused. Rachel held Tina's hand tightly. Tonight's bottom four was her partner Wes, along with Sugar, Joe, and Marley. "Sugar and Wes." Cat said.

Rachel slumped and she slowly began to clap, sad that her partner was heading home. "It's going to be okay Rae." Tina whispered to her, Rachel turned to her and smiled sadly at her.

"I'd like to thank my friends and family for pushing me to audition, the fans that voted for me and for my partner Rachel, she's this ray of sunlight, and is just an amazing person to work with, and to the judges for making me believe that I can come this far." Wes responded to Cat's question.

Cat smiled and turned to the cameras, she signed them off and Rachel was the first to wrap her arms around Wes. "I'm going to miss you so much, Wes." she told him. Wes chuckled and wiped a tear away. "I gonna miss you too Rae." he told her, kissing her hair.

Everyone surrounded them and hugged one another, Puck walked over to them. "Hey man, I hope you continue doing more great things." he told Wes. Wes chuckled and nodded, he held out his hand and Puck accepted it, giving one another a man hug.

"Hey Wes, maybe you can finally ask Nick out, on that date." Rachel said, as they all made their way off the stage so they can get interviewed and have a small party for those who got eliminated.

"Rachel, shh." Wes quickly shushed. Rachel just giggled and smiled innocently at him. They all made their way out, and got ready for the interviews, and the pictures.

By the end of the night, Wes left with the number of the guy he liked and a date night set in stone, Rachel just smiled when she caught them leaving together outside.

* * *

"Rachel, and Puck. Because both of your partners were eliminated, you are now partnered up." one of the workers there Will Schuester, told them. Rachel wasn't fazed to why they had him, instead of Emma Pillsbury, she had come to learn that each had multiple jobs to be done.

Rachel smiled to Puck and walked over to him. They left to the people around them, and they got hooked up on the mics and all, to get ready to answer the questions for the video package.

"How excited are you to work with me." Rachel asked, once they made their way to Schuester. Puck smirked at her.

"How excited are _you_?" Puck asked. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're the lucky one working with me." Rachel argued back. They bickered back and forth when it was almost their turn to pick out the dance style of the week. "How much you want to bet that you're going to pull either Bollywood or Ballroom." she told Puck, as he went to get one.

"Shut up, I bet you twenty bucks, that you're wrong." Puck said, Rachel smiled and shook his hand. Schuester called them up, and Puck picked up the piece of paper. He read the paper and he turned to the tiny brunette next to him.

"So what does it say?" Rachel asked. Puck just glared at her.

"Bollywood." Puck mumbled out. Rachel let out a small yes, and began to do twirls around him. Puck just began to chuckled and grabbed her hand and twirled her.

Rachel just twirled around him, humming a song he's never heard, he looked down at her and smiled at her warmly. She beamed and hugged him. Puck learned that when Rachel was extremely happy, she would hum a song and smile brighter than she would ever smile.

"You gotta pay up later." Rachel reminded him.

Puck just smirked. "Or what if, I take you out, and we go spend that twenty bucks somewhere." he asked.

Rachel nearly tripped when Puck somewhat asked her out, she looked up at him and blushed. "Maybe, we'll see." she said. Puck just chuckled and before they could leave, they were told to wait.

This week they were now getting separated to do a group dance, giving them 3 dance routines to learn to perform in one night. All the partners were given a number 1 or 2 and that's how they found if they were either going to be with Travis Wall, or Sonya Tayeh.

Rachel had gotten Sonya while Puck got Travis.

"I wanted to be in the same group as you." Puck pouted playfully at Rachel.

"Hey, I don't care, I'm still torn about wanting to dance with one another, hopefully I can get to dance more of Travis Wall's dance routines later." Rachel told him.

"Alright dancers, make your way to your partner dance routine, then you will head to your group performances, with either Travis or Sonya, and then we end the day with the opening routine." Will Schuester told them all. They all left, and Rachel and Puck made their way to the studio they were given.

Once they reached the door, Rachel was the poked her head in, and let out a small excited giggle when she saw their choreographer Nakul for Bollywood. Their choreographer turned to them and let out a small cheer, and Rachel just rushed over and hugged him.

"Hi." Rachel squealed. Puck just chuckled at Rachel's excitement, and followed her in next to him, greeting him as well.

"Okay, so I know you got a little injury going on, so I will be easy on the lifts, we'll just have your macho man over there do all the lifts himself." Nakul Dev Mahajan joked. Rachel just laughed and nodded.

"He's always going on about how big his "guns" are, so we can put that to the test." Rachel teased. Puck just sent her a playful glare.

"Hey, you're the one going on about how lucky I am for dancing along side you." Puck teased back. It was Rachel's turn to playfully glare back. Nakul could see how big the chemistry they both had, the way they teased and how pure they were. They way joked around, even had the cameramen laughing along with them, so he knew that the routine he was going to give them, was going to be amazing.

"Alright kiddos. Let's get started." Nakul told them. Rachel put her game face on and they got ready to dance.

Between opening dance routine, which was Jazz, perfecting their Bollywood dance routine, and finally adding the group performance, Puck and Rachel were working hard and hardly had the chance to goof around. So when she managed to get a picture of them both and she posted it up on her social media asking for their partner ship name.

Within the hour, she got many replies, all the fans claiming them as Puckleberry. Rachel smiled.

* * *

Rachel was breathing hard after that opening dance routine, she quickly went to go get change, Puck and her were going to be the first couple to dance, and she needed to get into her costume quickly, and have her makeup done perfectly.

"How's it, dancing with Mr. Big Guns." Kurt teased, as he held her get ready. Mercedes chuckled and she quickly perfected her makeup.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's alright." she told them. They quickly finished off with her, and they quickly got to work with Puck, which was more quicker than her. They quickly rushed off to get in line to get introduced.

"The wonderful Rachel!" Cat introduced. Rachel ran out onto stage and smiled she did a simple fouette into pirouettes turns. They had called out all the dancers and she smiled when the girls began to strut forward, and mixed up in the crowd. Puck held her close as they posed. "Please welcome your host Cat Deeley."

All the dancers parted for Cat, and they all rushed back stairs. Puck and Rachel quickly stayed close to the backstage, Mercedes quickly brushed up on their make up, and left when Cat announce Puck's and Rachel's video package.

The duo, both rushed onto stage, they both smiled and shared quiet laughter when they saw their video package, after a bit, they snapped out of it and got in position ready to dance. The stage began to lit up and the music began to play.

Rachel beamed when she began to dance, Puck just chuckled at her. Nakul had choreographed them a dance that was super flirty and even made him play the drums on her butt. The crowd went wild and Rachel knew that it was Puck's favorite part of the dance.

They dance came to and end, and Rachel was in Puck's embrace, with them both staring at each other eyes, Rachel just leaned and hugged him hard, as he laughed and picked her up and carried them to where Cat stood.

"You know what I loved about that video package, was Puck saying. _We're couple of good looking Jews, it's only natural_." Cat commented, laughing. Rachel just bursted out laughing hard and nodded. "What do you guys have to say about that?" she asked

"I honestly don't know, Puck here came up with it when Nakul was yelling at us to be very flirty." Rachel responded, still trying to regain her breathing.

Cat just laughed and turned to the judges. "These devious dancers, what do you think Mary?" she asked.

Mary started to laugh even more. "That's also my favorite part of the video." she laughed. "Oh Rachel and Puck, it was such a joy to watch you dance that very fun and flirty Bollywood dance, and round of applause for these two to be the first dancers to dance Bollywood in the season." Mary said. "Puck, the only thing I need to critique you on, is on the lifts, you need to work on making it more smoother, and less rough, and Rachel you need to go a bit more down."

Rachel and Puck nodded. "Alright, Misty." Cat said.

"Rachel and Puck, I applaud to you, as we can see in the video package, Bollywood isn't that easy to dance, you are constantly going up and down at a very fast pace, so bravo, and can I just say the chemistry of the partnership you both have, is outstanding." Misty said. "Also, I do agree on what Mary said, and Puck you need to work on pointing those toes." she told him. Rachel let out a small laugh and Puck just bumped him hip to her lightly.

"I tell you these two might be the mischievous partnership this competition has." Cat jokes. "Don't you think so Nigel?" she asked.

Nigel laughed a bit and nodded his head. "Nakul, it's wonderful to see you here and choreographing such an amazing Bollywood routine. Rachel and Puck, I have to admit, at first I was scared for you guys, because in that video package, and you guys struggled a whole lot, but in the end you guys came out strong. Rachel, I think you're the most versatile dancer we have so far, and Puck you keep growing into this amazing dancer, keep it up guys." Nigel told them.

Rachel and Puck both thanked him and smiled out the crowd. "Alright guys, if you think that these two deserve to be the next America's favorite dancer, make sure to call or text the number on your screen and vote vote vote." Cat said. Rachel and Puck were goofing on next to her, making these phone call signals. Cat noticed them and laughed. "Rachel and Puck everyone." she dismissed.

Rachel and Puck just bowed, and Puck grabbed her hand and they both ran off the stage. They made it off and they just hugged everyone who was waiting for them. Tina just jumped to her and hugged her real hard.

"You did amazing Rae Rae." Tina told her softy. Rachel just smiled and hugged her back hard. "Thanks Tee." she whispered back to Tina. They separated so Tina, could go get ready. Rachel walked over to where Puck was with the guys joking, except for Joe who, was the next to dance.

"You guys did amazing." Jake said as he hugged Rachel, soon she felt Matt and Mike join and then Sebastian, Sam, and Blaine joined laughing and joking.

Rachel just laughed, while Puck got his phone and took picture of her laughing. "Dude, I kind of find it hard to hate her, she just so bubbly and full of love." Artie said, as she rolled up next to Puck. Puck just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty special." was all Puck said.

* * *

"Let's take a look." Cat said. Rachel, along with Matt, Marley, Jake, Brittany, Sebastian, Kitty and Blaine, all got on stage.

All the partner dances, were done for the night and they were the last dance of the night. They had finished watching Travis Wall group finish a jazz number and they did amazing. Now it was their turn. Sonya had choreographed a very deep and meaningful contemporary dance piece. They all stood there watching their video package, which was them goofing off and then and working on their piece, they showed the small mess ups but overall they looked like the got it.

They all got into their positions, and waited for their cue to start dancing.

They started off with Matt and Blaine both grabbing and lifting Rachel up and she kicked out, while Jake rolled out, under Rachel. Because Rachel's arm still hurt a bit, her getting lifted up injured it a bit more, she winced a little bit, she was happy that this dance making angst look, so it didn't affect their performance.

They continued to perform, Rachel would once in a while wince, abut she breathed through, just wanting to make it to the end of the dance. in the end of the dance, it ended all of them on the floor. The crowd all clapped loudly and Jake helped her up, she winced she moved her arm.

"You alright Rach?" Jake asked worriedly. Rachel just closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in, and nodded.

"Yeah, my arm is still a little hurt." Rachel responded. Jake nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist and gently picked her up. They mad their way over to them and stood aside one another.

"Before we begin to, Rachel, are you fine?" Cat asked, concerned.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Cat walked over to her. "Yeah, just little small pains on my arm, but that's because it's still a bit sore." she told them.

Cat just smiled and walked back to where she usually stands."Good to hear that Rachel's not in any danger, let's got to Misty." Cat began. All the judges had to say a quick word, because they needed to announce who they were eliminating.

Cat called the for a quick commercial break and they all stood around, the medics were they and they quickly checked Rachel's arm, and put her nude tape to her her shoulder there, they quickly got off and the group all took steps back and waited, Travis Wall's group walked out onto the stage.

They waited patiently there, when they got back on air. Cat stood on the side. "After a very great night, it's time to announce the tonight's elimination." she explained. "Tonight's bottom four are. Kitty, Joe, Puck and Marley." Cat called.

Kitty, Joe, Puck, and Marley all stepped forward and stood side by side. Rachel began to worry and she took a deep breathe in to relax herself. She tuned out wen Cat asked Nigel to give them a word of advice and focused on her when she announced the two dancers being eliminated. "The dancers, leaving the competition is." she paused. "Kitty and Joe."

Rachel just let out a huge breathe of relief, and began to slowly clap for them. She was glad that Puck was save, but sad that Joe was going home, he was one of the dancers that was always in the kitchen with Rachel just helping her.

"I just like to thank and the fans, and my family that I got the chance to be here, and this won't be the end for me." Rachel heard Kitty say. Rachel just frowned a bit, she had a love/hate friendship going on with her, sometimes they'd butt heads, other time they're just laughing at something together.

"Cat Deeley here, saying goodnight America." Cat dismissed, the theme song played and they all surrounded the two dancers and hugged them. Rachel hugged Puck first.

"Oh my god, I thought I was gonna lose you that quickly." Rachel breathed out.

Puck chuckled. "You can't get rid of me that quickly, 'sides, I'm taking you out on that date 'member." he told her. Rachel just blushed and moved away to hug Joe and Kitty goodbye, but still that didn't stop her from feeling all the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

The competition was getting a bit more intense now that it was going to be a four person elimination this incoming week. Rachel and Puck made their way to the studio they were stationed at, talking about the song Mandy was hinting at.

Rachel had picked the paper that told them what style of dance they were going to dance few days ago, and she picked out contemporary, with Mandy Moore choreographing. They were just coming from opening routine practice which was also another contemporary piece choreographed by Stacey Tookey, and they were talking about how the both of them were dancing to three dances of the same style in one night.

"Okay, but like seriously a Celine Dion song?" Puck asked Rachel. "I don't want to go all titanic on all this." he said.

Rachel bursted out laughing. "You've seen Titanic?" she asked him, laughing.

Puck scratched his head. "I have a little sister who likes that movie." he replied. Rachel smiled, they made it into the studio and Rachel left to go stretch, Puck just watched her and he joked. "Tell me something more about you, I know you answered some questions with Wes about what other people don't know about you, and you told people you're obsessed with baking shows." he told her.

Rachel paused from her stretches and turned to him. "Okay how about this, you ask me one question and I'll answer truthfully, and I get to ask you one question, that you have to answer and you can't change the subject." she said.

"Alright, I remember hearing Tina once say Broadway was your dream, what happened?" Puck asked, her. Rachel sighed and looked away continuing to stretch.

"I'm an amazing singer, I took classes, but before I lived in New York, I lived in this small town and everyone hated me, because I was always so confident about my dreams. and I just stopped." She told him.

"You gave up?" Puck asked softly.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "I gave it up, so when I moved to New York, I entered into a dance company and have been dancing ever since." she explained. Puck nodded and he smiled at her.

"I want to hear you sing someday." Puck told her. Rachel just blushed and nodded slowly.

"Okay, it's my turn." Rachel said. "What's your real name?"

"Puck."

"Seriously, I doubt you're named after a fairy." Rachel deadpanned. Puck just laughed and shook his head at her.

"Alright kids, let's bring this dance piece to life." Mandy said as she walked in the studio, Rachel just gave Puck a meaningful look and stood up and got into position. "Did you guys figure out the song?" Mandy asked them as she walked to the music doc.

"Puck first guess was My Heart Will Go On." Rachel responded. Mandy started to laugh and turned to them as she played the song.

"Close, it's Seduces Me, this dance is going to be a very steamy love story." Mandy joked. Rachel just blushed and Puck laughed. "Let's get started, with the song now."

Rachel and Puck, practiced, with very great intense chemistry. By the end of the dance both were breathing hard, leaning in for a kiss, forgetting that they were being recorded. They only snapped out of their moment when Mandy started to clap. "Amazing work both of you!"

* * *

It's was finally another night of live shows, they had already danced the opening routine, been presented and everyone was now backstage, rushing to get dressed. Rachel and Puck were both sitting on the makeup chairs, waiting on Mercedes, so they messed around taking pictures.

Rachel was about to post on her twitter, when she her phone vibrated for a notification, then it just blew up. She frowned in confusion and she clicked on it, she saw a tagged photo of her, she clicked on it and saw it was from Kurt.

"Kurt!" Rachel semi yelled. She can hear his laugh from where he was and she just giggled.

Mercedes just walked over to them and smiled. "Hey Puckleberry." she greeted.

"Puckleberry?" Puck asked.

"Yes, OMG I love Puckleberry." Brittany squealed as she bounced over to them. Rachel smiled.

"Hey Britt, how's it going." Rachel asked, smiling fondly at the blonde.

Brittany shrugged and looked over at Santana, who was heavily flirting with Finn, with Quinn glaring at her. "I just don't know how to make her now that I like her." she told them.

"It's okay, Brittany, if she doesn't find out, then she isn't for you." Rachel told her, not being fazed about her coming out to them, Puck just thought how hot it would be for him to see the two girls making out. Brittany just beamed at the petite girl and made her way to her partner since she was up next.

Tina just ran in the backstage, blushing beet red. Rachel noticed and stared at her amused and a bit confused. "You good Tee?" Rachel asked her.

Tina just blushed even more, and nodded. Sebastian slowly walked in daze, and he just went to go sit down for a bit. "Our choreography, had a small kiss in there, and well yeah." Tina explained. Rachel just giggled and hugged her.

Tina took and Mercedes got to work on doing Rachel's make up. "When are you guys going up?" Mercedes asked.

"We're the 6th one." Rachel responded, with her eyes closed. Mercedes hummed in response and got to her work quickly.

"Mercy, our girl's gonna wear a garter on one thigh." Kurt squealed when he rushed over to them. Puck was drinking water when he began to choke. Kurt rushed over and patted him on the back. "Seems, like the bad boy loved the mental image." he teased.

Puck just pushed him away and just shook his head. "I swear man, you're a devil in disguise." he said to him. Kurt just smiled innocently.

"Anyways, Kurt I'm done with Rachel's make up and hair, get her dressed already." Mercedes said, moving over to Puck and add small touches to make his face look clearer.

Rachel just laughed at Kurt's excitement and followed him to where she was gonna changed. Kurt dressed her in this beautiful blue navy with red, dress, with the black with red detailing garter. The dress stuck to her like second skin and Rachel honestly felt hot.

When she stepped out of the room, Kurt looked up, as he finished fixing up Puck's shirt and his eyes bugged out. Puck noticed and he turned around and he honestly didn't know whether to hug Kurt or just press Rachel up against the nearest wall and make out with her like crazy.

"Puck and Rachel you need to get ready." Nick called out. Rachel just nodded at him and turned to Puck. Rachel check him out, he wore a white shirt with the buttons open, so she saw his very tone body.

"Like what you see, babe?" Puck teased. Rachel looked at him and smirked.

"Oh definitely." Rachel teased back. She walked away, leaving a shocked looking Puck, behind.

* * *

Rachel and Puck were breathing hard, by the time they finished dancing. They both just hugged and Puck kissed Rachel's cheek and grabbed her hand and walked up to Cat. Because Misty was out doing a ballet production, another guest judge took over and it was Jason Derulo

"That was so amazing." Cat said. "Jason."

Rachel mentally squealed and smiled up at him. "You guys, that was so freaking good! I mean the chemistry you both have is unreal. I'm just gonna ask, because I'm honestly curious. Are ya'll dating?" he asked them, chuckling a bit.

Rachel blushed deep red and the crowd went wild, fans cheered and held signs. Puck just laughed and shook his head no. Cat laughed along and Rachel just stood there with a rosy red cheeks.

"Mary." Cat said.

"Mandy Moore, you outdid yourself." Mary commented. "This dance was just so beautiful to see, and the fact that it's lifts after lifts was just amazing. Puck you still need to point to those toes son! Point those toes! And Rachel, it's amazing to see you grow."

"Point them toes Puck." Cat teased. "Nigel."

"Mandy, you just choreographed one of the best dances so far on this show yet, you showcased Puck's strength, and how Rachel can make her self very light, because those lifts are very hard to do, but you both made it look so easy. Rachel and Puck you're both just so amazing, I hope you guys continue and keep growing." Nigel commented.

Rachel and Puck just both hugged each other and waved at everyone.

"Alright America, if you want these two to be one step closer to becoming America's Favorite Dancer, call or text on screen." Cat began to say. Rachel and Puck just let her talk and did their own little small dance to make other call and text. Cat noticed and laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, Rachel and Puck!" she dismissed them.

Rachel and Puck just laughed, he just pulled her close and they both ran off stage. "Oh my god." Rachel breathed out, laughing. "That should be on video and released." she said.

Puck just laughed and stared at her. "Noah." he said.

Rachel looked at him confused. "What?" she asked.

Puck smiled fondly at her. "Noah Elijah Puckerman." he introduced.

Rachel beamed and brought out her hand. "Rachel Barbra Berry." she said. Puck just smiled and hugged her and spun her around.

Kurt and Mercedes being the gossip queens of the show, they took multiples pictures, with Brittany besides them jumping up and down.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, your top 7 girls!" Cat introduced.

Rachel, was the first to start the off in the girls group dance, she began with a smooth extension up. The rest of the girls began to dance, adding small parts of their style of dance in their solos. But overall they danced in sync and lifted on another and carried them when one fell.

By the end of the dance, they were all breathing hard but smiling widely. Cat stood besides them. She turned to the judges and asked for feedback, but it was a short and quick, because time was running and they needed to announce the bottom 6. The boys came to join them on stage and they all stood there.

"America it is time for the results, bottom 6 are." Cat announced. "Sunshine, Marley, Santana, Blaine, Sebastian and Sam." All the dancers took a step forward. "Only two dancers are going to make it to Top 10. And I will tell you after the break." Cat said.

The show went to it's break but no one dared to move, the tension was riding high and Rachel took a deep breathe in. The rest of the dancers who were saved made their way to the side of the stage, because after the final two dancers who made the top 10 they were going to be told their all star.

"And we're back, in 3, 2." Artie called.

Cat stood next to the dancers. "Two dancers will be saved and four are going home, do you wish to say anything to our dancers." Cat asked to Nigel.

"This is the rough part of the competition, cause were eliminating four dancers. But everything will be alright, because the Top 14 are going to join us in the tour starting after the show ends, so we will meet again. Good luck to everyone and never give up on your dreams." Nigel said.

Cat nodded. "Alright, the two dancers saved, and moving on to top 10 are." she paused. Rachel and Tina held hand and just tried to calm one another. "Santana and Blaine." she called out. Santana let out the breathe she held and Blaine just started to sob, they both hugged all the rest of the dancers and joined the rest.

"Sunshine, Sebastian, Marley and Sam, don't worry, we'll see you in the tour so this is not the end." Cat said. They all laughed and nodded. They made their way to the side of the stage. "Alright Top 10 come join me."

Rachel, Puck, Tina, Matt, Quinn, Jake, Brittany, Mike, Santana and Blaine all joined Cat on stage.

"Alright, now for the all star reveal." Cat said. "Rachel, you are getting partnered up with, Chehon Wespitchopp." she announced first. Rachel just smiled and laughed when her all star came and surprised her, they shared a brief hug and stood besides each there still holding one another.

"Puck, you are getting partnered up with, Jasmine Harper." Cat said. Jasmine rushed up to Puck and he just laughed and hugged her.

"Tina, you are getting partnered up with, Brandon Bryant." Tina just let out a small squeal and jump up and down when he made her way towards her.

"Matt, you are getting partnered up with, Lauren Froderman" Matt just laughed and clapped when she made her way to him. He walked up to her high fived her and then hugged her.

"Quinn, you are getting partnered up with, Ade Obaymi." Quinn smiled warmly at Ade and just hugged him when he stood besides her.

"Jake, you are getting partnered up with, Katheryn McCormick." Jake just let out a big yes and excited, because he seen her in the third step up movie.

"Brittany, you are getting partnered up with, T-Witch." Brittany squealed and jumped and down, when T-Witch was in front she did small wave motion to him and he returned it back, laughing.

"Mike, you are getting partnered up with, Amy Yamik." Mike just laughed and walked up to her and let out his arm and he took it and they both walked back to his spot.

"Santana, you are getting partnered up with, Ryan Di Lello." Santana shook her shoulders and hugged him after, when he grabbed her and gave her a quick dip.

"And finally, Blaine, you are getting partnered up with, Jenna Johnson." Blaine just clapped and he hugged and spun her around.

"Alright America this is your top 10, I'm Cat Deeley, goodnight everyone." Cat signed off, the theme song played and they all huddled around to dance and celebrate.

Later when Rachel was about to sleep, she checked her phone to see her and Puck trending on Twitter.

* * *

 **Okay I said it was going to be a two shot, but I kid, it's going to be three parts :)**

 **Btw this is season 11 SYTYCD inspired, and Seduces Me was danced by Tanisha and Rudy on the show, amazing.**

 **Anyways review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Not edited.

* * *

3: Top 10 Live Shows.

* * *

Rachel currently putting on her pointe shoes, the dancers were given the day off, so she decided to just practice on her ballet. She had taken off her shorts, and put her light pin, see through, skirt and she stood up. She decided to go ahead and start warming up her toes on pointe since she hasn't practiced in a while.

"I thought you were going to enjoy your day off." Puck said, startling Rachel.

Rachel jumped a bit and turned to him "Noah, you scared me." she said, trying to control her breathing.

"It's Puck."

"I'm gonna call you Noah, if you want me to call you Puck again, then I'm just gonna call you fairy." Rachel teased back. Puck just glared at her.

"Fine." Puck told her. "But seriously, you're not gonna take the day off?" he asked her.

Rachel shook her head. "I need to start warming up my toes, so I don't cramp when I practice." she told him. Puck just nodded.

"Well can I stay and watch you practice?" Puck asked, smirking.

"You're such a perv." Rachel yelled out, biting her lip, to keep from laughing.

"You know me, baby." Puck said, as he got all up on Rachel's personal space.

Rachel just smirked and she suddenly fell to her right split and managed to slide past his legs and quickly stood up. Everything happened so fast for Puck to even comprehend so he just stood there like a fool for a minute when he finally slowly turned to face her.

"Are you like some sort of ninja?" Puck asked her shocked. Rachel just bursted out laughing and shook her head.

"No, but I do move quickly, ballet helps with that kind of stuff." Rachel told him. Puck just chuckled and watched her dance on pointe.

"Does that hurt?" Puck asked her.

Rachel turned to him and shook his head. "No, but when we don't break our point shoes in, or we have to do choreography, to the point where our feet are raw, then yes, it hurts." she explained.

Puck just nodded. "I was actually looking for you, thought that maybe I'd cash in that bet we made." he told her, Rachel paused and turned to him.

"Maybe when I take a break? I've been craving shaved ice for the longest time." Rachel replied, blushing a little. Puck just smiled and watched her practice.

Rachel just played the music she had and danced an old choreography that she remembered and just danced around. Puck just sat there watching her, smiling at how relaxed and happy she was dancing. It continued like this for the longest time just her dancing, while Puck watched.

"Do you regret it?" Puck asked after watching Rachel finish doing a leap he didn't know, what it was called.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked him, a bit confused and she did a sequence of pique around the dance studio.

"Like do you regret not continuing singing." he asked Rachel.

Rachel stopped dancing and walked over to him, and sat down. "I don't. I mean I do think about what if, but I don't regret it. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Who knows." Puck replied. Rachel just smiled. "Are you adopted?" he asked suddenly.

Rachel frowned in confusion. "Not exactly. My dads hired a surrogate. I'm not sure which one of my dads is the one that made me." she teased.

Puck just grimaced. "Did you ever meet your mother?" he asked her. Rachel tensed and she looked down, Puck just sighed. "Sorry, I'm overstepping."

"No, no it's not that. It's just that the subject about my mom is kinda sore." Rachel began to say, she snorted and looked at him. "When I around fifteen, she came looking for me, I didn't know she was until I found out that my boyfriend from that time, was a part of it as well." she told him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Puck told her. Rachel just smiled and shook her head.

"You know, mothers are supposed to love you and not cause any pain right? They're not supposed to try and replace you with this brunette adopted baby." Rachel whispered. "She told me that she spent years looking for me, that she wanted to get to know me, but when she found me, she said that she couldn't do this, that it was a mistake, and that I was old enough not to need her, but she was wrong. I love my dads, but I need a woman in my life."

"Sorry to hear that, Rach." Puck told her softly.

Rachel shrugged. "It hurts, I was just money for her, she carried me cause she was getting paid to go to follow her dream, but it worked in the end, I don't need her." She told him.

Puck just smiled, Rachel looked at him and tilted her head. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She told him. Puck just snapped his head at her and just watched her as she stood up and went back to dancing.

One hour later, Rachel laid on the floor breathing hard, as she tried to regain her breath and relaxed.

"Gotta admit, that looked cool." Puck told her. Rachel just chuckled.

"What made you get into dancing?" Rachel asked him, turning her head to face him. "I mean everyone has their reasons to, what's yours?"

"I was always getting into trouble. After my pops walked out on me and my ma, when she was pregnant with my little brat sister, I stepped up and became the man of the house, as I grew up I was always getting into fights. I was constantly disappointing my ma, so Mike introduced me to pop and lock and I also got into boxing. And then somehow I found animation and I got hooked, and been dancing ever since." Puck told her, Rachel just smiled and sat up. "How do you interpret so much emotions in your dances?"

"Years of bullying, my fathers constant absence, and my mother, all the pain I felt at those times. I just throw my all in the dance. It's what has helped me through all the years." Rachel replied. Puck just nodded and they sat in silence.

"I asked if you were adopted, because I have a little baby girl out there, with her adoptive parents" Puck said, after a minute of silence. "I feel like I just gave her away, I felt like my deadbeat dad, who just walked out on his family."

"How old were you, when she was born?" Rachel asked him.

Puck looked up at her. "I was 16." he admitted.

Rachel just give him a small soft smile. "You didn't give her up, you know that? You were clearly a young teen. Amazing parents make huge sacrifices, for their kids so they can have the best." she told him.

Puck sighed and nodded. "Are you done? We can go out and get ice cream." he told her.

Rachel just nodded. "Yeah. Let me just put some sweatpants." she said, going to her bag, she took her ballet skirt and putting her sweats. She took her ballet shoes off and put her crocs on and put her ballet shoes in her dance bag. "Alright let's go." she said.

Puck just smiled and took her hand and pulled her out the studio, he asked the people on set if they were allowed to go get ice cream and were allowed.

Rachel spent the whole small "date" smiling, and laughing, her feelings for Puck grew a little more.

* * *

"Alright, drop, hit, hit, alright from here, Rachel you're taking this part, a front aerial dropping into a middle split, Jake, you're doing a front flip over Rachel and then you're doing a six count of freestyle." choreographer, Jamal Sims said.

Rachel nodded and Jamal counted them off from the beginning. They were all currently practicing the opening group dance, Rachel got in place, they held the first eight count when they began to dance. Jamal Sims just needed to choreograph the last bit of the dance, so they can all go head off to meet their choreographer and their all star.

"Alright this last part, Blaine and Marley are gonna both tap and for the small eight count I want everyone facing them, posing, after they are done, you all are gonna move to different spots, and hold another pose as, Mike and Matt do their thing, and the final is the boys all forming a walkway with their hands, so Quinn can walk thorough and Puck you'll hold the pose with her." Jamal explained. "And because this dance will have tables, I want Rachel, Tina and Santana all standing on the tables in the finale posing."

The group all nodded. "Alright, you're dismissed, we'll go over the ending tomorrow with the props."

Rachel just stretched back and pop her back, sighing in relief, she walked over to grab her bag, got her ballet shoes out, to put them on.

"Can't you believe it Rae, we're in top 10." Tina sighed, as she sat in front of her. Rachel just giggled and nodded.

"We worked hard to get here Tee. We deserve to be here." Rachel told her, Tina just smiled and attacked her for a hug. They both ended up laughing. "Alright, you need to hurry and get going to your all star." she warned her.

Tina just rolled her eyes and gave Rachel a kiss goodbye in the cheek and left. Rachel just smiled and quickly tied up her pointe shoes, and made her way out. She hurriedly made her way to the elevator seeing that all the practice rooms were in the second floor, and the third. The elevator quickly stopped in the third floor and she practically ran to her assigned studio room.

"Sorry, am I late?" Rachel asked rushing the room. She stopped and tried to regain her breathe, she heard laughter and she smiled.

"No, I was just discussing Chehon about his parts of the dance, we're doing contemporary ballet." Travis replied.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I like it. I'm quite glad, that I'm working with you." she added.

Travis Wall just let out a laugh and hugged the girl. "Alright, let's get to work." he told her. Rachel smiled and she dropped her bag and rushed to hug her all star. "This dance is more in the classical side, the movements have to be fluid, gracefully. Both of you guys' technique has to be perfect like." he explained.

Rachel just nodded, and took her shorts off, and put the light pink skirt again. "I'm excited, I never fully done a contemporary ballet piece." she said, she walked over to them, warming up her arms, while Chehon, stood behind her, grabbed her waist, and made her practice on her turns with him holding her.

"Really?" Chehon asked her. Rachel nodded.

"My dance company focused more putting ballet shows, like the Nutcracker mainly. I was also in Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland. Romeo and Juliet. Etc, etc." Rachel replied to them.

Travis Wall nodded. "Well, I promise you, I will make this be the best contemporary ballet dance for both of you. So let's get started."

Rachel giggle and hugged Chehon hard. "I can't wait for this masterpiece." she said. All of the laughed and got to work.

* * *

"And lift her up, make it very fluid." Travis instructed. "Rachel, extend your leg, like you're going to be in a split."

It was day three of practice, and they had the whole dance down, they were just working on making it more graceful looking. Rachel felt her self being lifted, and then extended her leg, Chehon then raised her a bit and flipped her.

He put her down as Travis clapped his hands a bit. "Perfect. Alright let's continue." he said. Rachel and Chehon quickly stood in the middle of the studio room, and got in their starting position. Chehon crouched in a squatting like position, and Rachel sat on his lap facing forward.

The music began to play, and they began to dance, Rachel stood on her pointe and she allowed the music to take over, allowing her movements become more fluid and graceful like. They continued to dance, all the way until the end. Chehon held her close, as Rachel was on point and his dipped her slowly as they posed for the ending, with her having cradling his head to her chest.

"That was beautiful! That's exactly what I was looking for." Travis said, clapping very loudly. Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around Chehon to hug him, and he just laughed and brought her back up. Travis walked over to them. "You're honestly born to feel the music Rachel, you have a gift." he told her.

Rachel just bushed and thanked him. Travis just hugged the younger girl. "I'm proud of you and I can't wait to see how big you make it honey." he whispered in her ear.

Rachel just stared at him and felt a bit teary eyed, simply cause no one hardly ever told her how proud they were of her, not even her dads. "Thanks." she whispered. Travis just hugged the young girl tightly and released her so they can continue.

When Rachel arrived to her room, after all practices were done, she cried of joy.

* * *

"Welcome to So You Think You Can Dance." Cat's voice said. The music began to play and all the girls strutted forward, with the guys, all wolf whistling and cat calling the girls, as part of the performance.

It was the night of live shows, once again, and the tension was still high, everyone just wanting hoping they make past this night, to make it to the top. They all finished their performance with very high energy, and stayed in their final position as they went in to commercial.

"Alright, dancers, make your way back." they were ordered, Rachel sighed and jumped off the table. She wasn't paying much around her, because all of the sudden, she felt someone grab her and pulled her back and then another pair of arms grabbing her, she looked up alarmed to see two security guards tackle two guys down.

"You okay?" Puck asked her. Rachel just looked away from the two guys and nodded.

"Yeah, I just. It all happened too fast." she replied.

Nigel, walked to her. "Rachel, darling, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just threw me off guard." Rachel replied.

Nigel just nodded, and left. Tina rushed over and hugged her hard, stroking her hair. Rachel just stared her best friend in daze and shivered.

"I recognize him, he's that boy that keeps sending me these intense messages." Rachel told her. "And so does that friend of his, I didn't... I didn't think. I'm just shocked." she admitted.

"It's okay." Puck assured, as he squeezed her hips a bit. Rachel just nodded and they all walked backstage. He turned to her. "Are you sure your're going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel replied, shaking her head a bit, and going over the choreograph in her head. They all headed backstage and most of all the dancers, and all stars walked up to her, to make sure she was okay.

"Oh my gaga, I heard and saw, are you okay?" Kurt asked rushing to her. Rachel just nodded, she could feel everyone circling around her, asking her if she alright.

"Guys!" Rachel semi yelled. "I'm serious, I'm fine, we all gotta focus on tonight." she told them all.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Rachel just sighed and smiled, she walked over to where her things were, and got her pointe shoes out and put them on, she quickly discarded her group performance outfit, and stayed in her black dance shorts, and her dance crop top.

She saw Jake walk over to her, and smiled. "You alright?" he asked.

Rachel snorted. "I come from New York, I face more there than those two guys, they just caught me off guard." she told him. Jake just chuckled, and playfully pushed her.

They got called back and Rachel just gave him a quick hug. "Good luck out there, Tiny." Jake told her. Rachel just giggled.

"Back at ya." Rachel replied. They got in line and got ready to get called out.

"It's Rachel!" Cat introduced. When they called her name get called, she just smiled wide, did a small chaine, into a calypso leap, she turned to the crowd and gave them all a wave.

* * *

Rachel changed into her performance costume, and went to go sit in the makeup chair.

"So how are you feeling." Kurt asked. Rachel smiled and shrugged.

"I feel like the night has gone by way to fast." Rachel replied. She mentally went over her dance tonight, and felt someone next to her.

"We're almost up, you ready?" Chehon asked, walking over to her, with no shirt on. Rachel just quickly checked him out and playfully winked.

"Yeah." Rachel replied, Chehon just playfully pushed her, and they just laughed. Rachel saw that Puck had changed into suit and tie, and she checked him out.

"You like what you see, babe?" Puck teased. Rachel just blushed and smiled.

"You look very dashing in that suit." Rachel replied, her hands going up to his tie, and fixed it, Puck just laid on hand on her lower back and pulled her a bit closer.

"You look beautiful." Puck told her. Rachel just blushed even more. Before anyone can say anything it was time for Rachel to go dance. She quickly kissed Pucks cheek and left to join Chehon.

"So he's the lucky guy." Chehon teased. Rachel just blushed and shrugged.

"Well, I just want to focus on getting to the next round." She admitted.

"Rachel and her all star Chehon Wespi-Tschopp!" they heard.

"That's our cue to take the stage." Chehon said. Rachel giggled and the linked hands.

"Our video package is a bit embarrassing." Rachel teased.

They both let out a small laugh and left to take the stage. Chehon got into his squatting position and Rachel sat on his lap facing sideways of him. They changed up the choreography a bit, and now they were ready to show it off.

The video finished and the lights faded and a single spotlight shined on them as the classical music played and began to dance.

Rachel and Chehon both danced as one, and poured everything into the dance. She stood on pointe and did a small arabesque, and he grabbed her waist and he turned her, and then lifted her, as she did a split in the air.

The dance was almost coming to an end, and they continued to dance. Chehon lifted Rachel up to another lift, and let her down fluid like, Rachel got back on pointe and lifter her right left up and Chehon held it up and dipped her a bit and then back up.

Chehon twirled her one last time, and pulled her to him, as Rachel dipped back, and her legs bent as she stood on them still on pointe, Chehon rested his head on her chest, and Rachel held him there. The music stopped, and the crowd all went crazy.

Chehon pulled her up, and Rachel just hugged him tightly as they both laughed. They released each other, when Cat dismissed him. Chehon turned to the crowd and bowed and ran off. Rachel walked over to Cat and stood besides her.

"Oh my goodness, that was so beautiful. Mary, what did you think." Cat said, going straight to the judges.

"Travis Wall, there's a reason why you earned yourself the best story telling choreographer, that young man, was such a beautiful dance piece." Mary commented, she turned back and smiled at Rachel. "There's always something about Travis Wall, that brings out the best of the dancers, and Rachel, Travis managed to bring out, this very soft side of you, that we finally got to see. Amazing honey."

Everyone cheered, and Rachel thanked her and smiled wide. "Jason." Cat called.

"You know when I young, I learned to dance ballet, and I know how hard it is to do what you're doing, Rachel, to see you dance very soft, fluid and graceful it was such a beautiful thing to see, I tip my hat to you." Jason commented. Rachel just giggled and thanked him.

"Nigel." Cat called on.

"Travis Wall, your choreography to "Second Chance" won you an Emmy, and I really hope that this dance piece you choreographed, gets nominated for an Emmy." Nigel commented, facing to Travis. Travis just smiled and a kiss to him, and then sent another to Rachel, and she sent one back.

Nigel smiled and turned to face her. "The way you moved tonight Rachel was so beautiful and entrancing, and the amount of control you have is amazing." he said, as they passed a clip of her on pointe. "The way you danced tonight was as if you breathe the music. You my child have such a talent."

Rachel just let out a small tear fall out and thanked him. Cat just hugged the girl to her. "Rachel, what do you have to say about tonight?" she asked.

"It was amazing, I have no words to say how grateful I am that I got to work this piece with Chehon and Travis Wall, and the judges comments are the cherry on top, and I'm just grateful for this all." Rachel commented.

Cat just smiled. "Alright America, if you want Rachel be the next America's Favorite dancer, text or call the number on your screen or vote online, ladies and gentlemen Rachel Berry!"

Rachel waved and ran off the stage gracefully. Once backstage she just let out small happy squeal and felt herself being embraced.

"Rachel, oh my goodness." Tina breathed out. Rachel just hugged her back. Puck stood in the side, smiling brightly and Rachel attacked him for a hug after Tina released.

* * *

"Leaving tonight's competition is..." Cat paused.

Rachel was the last performance of the night and she had managed to change quickly since right after the show they had many interviews. Rachel stood besides Noah Puckerman as they watched the bottom four, that were Quinn, Blaine, Tina and Jake.

"Quinn and Jake." Cat finally said. Rachel released a breath of relief, glad that Tina wasn't leaving tonight, but sad that Jake was leaving. They all clapped for them and heard them talk about their experience. Cat signed them off for the night.

"And, we're done!" Artie yelled. Rachel relaxed and walked towards Tina.

"I was afraid you were going home tonight." Rachel whispered in her ear. Tina just let out a small quiet sob as she hugged her tighter, they pulled away, Rachel helping wipe her tears away. She then turned to Jake and hugged him as well.

"Can't believe I'm going home." Jake muttered out. Rachel just nodded and pulled back.

"I'm going to miss you." Rachel replied, hugging him hard. They all sighed and began to walk out, Noah and Jake trailing behind as they talked.

"Well the night isn't over yet, we got the interviews to attend now." Mike said as he pulled Tina to him.

Rachel noticed her blushing and she smiled.

Rachel walked up to Mercedes and sat on her seat. "I need a makeup change." she pouted. Mercedes just laughed.

"Oh my Gaga, Rachel!" Kurt shrieked. Rachel jumped a little as she noticed the boy diva rushing to her, eyes widen and his expression shocked. "You know that our official show Twitter tweeted out your dance video already. Well Daft Punk retweeted and liked the video! And replied saying how much they loved it!"

Rachel just looked at him wide eye. "Oh my goodness." she breathed out, as she watched Kurt's phone screen. "Is this real life?" she asked.

Mercedes and the others chuckled at her awed expression. "Someone needs to tell Travis." she said. Rachel finally pulled out her daze expression and smiled.

"Yes!" Rachel shrieked. "Let me fan girl over this later, we need to hurry up, we got interviews to head to." she reminded them.

Mercedes laughed and got to work on her makeup. She took off the makeup Rachel wore in her performance and decided to go for natural smokey eye shadow, and a deep red lipstick.

"Alright I'm done with you. Off you go child." Mercedes teased. Rachel got off and playfully glared at her. She gathered her ballet shoes and put them back in her dance bag, and left the backstage room.

She pulled out her nude heels and put them on, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Stop." a voice said. Rachel looked up and smiled as she saw Puck waiting for her. "You look fine, come on, let's go." he said.

Rachel just linked her hand around his biceps and squeezed them. Puck just smirked and they left. "How was your week." he asked her.

"Beyond amazing." Rachel replied. "I sometimes feel like I'm dreaming, and this is not real at all."

"Well it's surely real." Puck replied, they finally made it to the carpet outside, and they walked out and started to pose for some pictures.

"Rachel! Puck!" a reporter yelled. Rachel smiled and walked up to him with Puck following her. "Hey girl, how are you?" he asked as he kissed her cheeks.

Rachel giggled. "Doing great, Daniel." she replied. Danny turned and faced the camera and nodded.

"Hey, what's up guys we're here live after the show. I'm here with the wonderful Rachel Berry and good looking Noah Puckerman." Daniel started off, Rachel and Puck both waved and smiled. "Alright you guys, tell me how was it to dance with your all star?"

Rachel looked at Puck and he smirked down at her. "Well for me, dancing with Jasmine Harper, was amazing, and I learned to control more of my dancing with the help of her." Puck replied. "And we danced this amazing hip hop piece so y'all need to vote for me." he teased.

Rachel just playfully shoved him. Daniel laughed. "And what about you Rachel? How was dancing with your all star."

"Amazing, Chehon is just this amazing dancer, and getting paired up with him for tonight's dance piece was a dream come true." Rachel replied, smiling.

"I saw both of your performances tonight, and let me just say, you guys outdid yourselves. Now that you both are safe and continuing on being top 8, do you know who your next all star is?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, we don't know yet. But I'm sure that this incoming week we will know." she replied.

"Any all star you wished to get partnered up with?" Daniel asked.

"I'd like to get paired up with Katheryn." Puck replied, smirking.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Uhm, I want to say T-Witch, I want to do a full out hip hop routine with him. T-Witch or Fik-Shun." she replied, smiling wide.

Puck just laughed a little and squeezed her waist. Daniel noticed and nodded. "Well we will hope. Now a question for a fan. This comes from a girl named Susan Cooper. She asks, if there's anything going on between you two, and if you know that you're the most favorite couple."

Rachel stared at Daniel eye wide and Puck tensed a little, and the he chuckled. "No, me and Rachel are very, very close friends." Puck began to say. Rachel blushed and looked up at him. "And well we didn't know that we were the favorite, did you Rach?"

Rachel shook her head and faced Daniel. "No, but I'm flattered that you all think we're dating. And a little weird for me to hear." she teased. Puck laughed.

"Alright one last question, if you a zombie apocalypse and you have to choose one person in this competition to be your partner who would it be and why?" Daniel asked.

Puck leaned a bit down to the mic. "Rachel Berry, trust me this girl knows what do and she knows self defense." he teased Rachel.

Rachel laughed and playful pushed him away. "Uhm, that's a hard question to even respond, but I guess it would have to be Noah." she sighed out. Puck pushed her back playfully, and she laughed.

"Well, that's all for tonight, I need to interview more, it was nice to talk to you both." Daniel dismissed Rachel waved goodbye and started to walk away. Puck guided her out, with his hand resting on her lower back, that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

"And Samba Rolls, I want those Samba Rolls to be perfect darlings!" Choreographer Jean-Marc Genereux yelled gleefully.

Rachel just giggled and she felt her partner of the week, all star Ryan Di Lello, chuckle as well.

It was already day two of dance practice, she remembered that she had pulled out Samba out of small hat that was replica of Micheal Jackson's hat. Then she was told that her all star was Ryan. Now here they were already, almost done with the dance, dancing to a Micheal Jackson song, for his honor.

"So you thought of a solo song yet?" Ryan asked her.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. Besides the group dance, and partner dance, it was now time for the solos to be added in as well. She had been struggling to find the perfect few second song to dance, and it was unnerving her.

"I just, I feel hopeless." Rachel admitting, her shoulder slumping, Ryan rubbed her shoulders and hugged her.

"Don't say that, you go this. I've seen your dances, you're amazing, you have an artistic mind, I'm sure the second you hear the song you'll come up with an amazing ballet piece." Ryan told her. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, you know, you feel like your the older brother I never had." Rachel playfully said. Ryan just smirked, and flexed his muscles.

"Just tell me who I need to beat up if they hurt my sister." Ryan teased. Rachel just laughed and shook her head.

Jean-Marc came up to them clapping his hands, scaring Rachel. "Alright kiddos, up and at'em, we need to get finishing, because our time is almost up." he gleefully yelled.

Rachel just smiled at that man's excitement, Ryan and her made their way to the center of the dance studio and got into place. Jean played the music. "And dance ninos! Dance!"

The music played and they both began with shaking their shoulder and then a body roll down, up. Rachel smiled at Ryan's expression. Rachel could see Jean jumping in his spot when they danced, they got to part of the samba rolls and he gleefully clapped, the music stopped and their choreographer clapped ever louder.

"Rachel, are you sure you've never dance ballroom, or took classes?" Jean asked, with accent thick.

Rachel shook her head. "Just pure ballet and contemporary." she responded.

"Dear goodness child, you look like a natural. I mean except when you're first learn it, you look like lost cause." Jean told her. Rachel just bursted out laughing and shrugged. "Alright, after the samba rolls is a lift, and this requires your legs being spread open into a split." he said getting back in business.

Rachel and Ryan both nodded and waited for Jean to tell them what to do. Rachel slid into her middle split to warm her muscles up more, and prepare for what the man was going to instruct her to do.

"Okay, I got it! Get in position after your samba rolls, alright, from there, Ryan you're going to grab her waist, and you both are going to some footwork, Ryan you're gonna guide her back as she shakes her hips, or rolls her hip back and then from there, Rachel you're going to grab his hand and Ryan you're going to twirl her to you, and then prep the lift from there." Jean-Marc instructed.

Rachel and Ryan nodded, and they what he said to get approval, Jean nodded, and he told them to continue. "Alright, right leg up and Ryan you're turning her and then open her legs and then close them when you face forward, let's do that." Jean said.

Ryan nodded, and then at Rachel she smiled and got ready. They started back up form the samba and did the new added choreography, and then Rachel had her hand out, and twirled to him and lifted her leg up and Ryan grabbed it, and lifted her up. Rachel giggled at the quick turn, since she was distracted she slipped on her small heels into a split, her arm wrapped around Ryan's.

"Well that's not bad for an ending, but not yet child." Jean teased. Rachel just laughed and nodded.

"Alrighty." Rachel said, smiling.

Ryan helped her stand up, and Rachel accepted it. "Alright, we're almost finished with the dance, we just need one samba piece and then the ending and we're done." Jean said, he quickly just added the classic footwork, Rachel smiled as Ryan told her she was doing great and then one final turn and then end it with the split posture, but not touching the ground.

"Don't let her fall to the ground! She needs to finish to your ankles Ryan!" Jean yelled. Rachel giggled as she watched Ryan struggle to not let her fall all the way down. Ryan just glared at her playfully and smirked, as he "accidentally" let her fall into full split.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, still smiling. Ryan chuckled and picked her up.

"Well kiddos, our time is up, tomorrow we'll go over the dance and go full out. Good luck with your solo." Jean said

Rachel smile nodded and hugged her choreographer and partner goodbye. She took off the practice ballroom skirt and took off the small heels she had and walked to her dance bag. She sat down and sighed. She grabbed her phone and decided to look through her music to see if she can find any song she can dance to.

She went to her classical music section first and shuffled play, and he quickly got her light pink skirt, and a new pair of ballet pointe shoes. She skipped the first song, since it was part of The Nutcracker, she sighed in frustration when she tried to break her shoes.

After thirty some minutes between skipping songs, and breaking into her new pair of shoes, she sat back down, frustrated when she couldn't find the perfect song. She was about to let out a scream when she heard the door open to her studio.

"Hey."

Rachel turned and sniffed when she noticed Noah Puckerman standing by the door. He frowned when he saw her tearing up, he entered the room and walked towards her.

"You alright, Rach?" Puck asked her.

Rachel just sniffed even more, and shook her head. "I can't find a song." she whined.

Puck chuckled a bit and sat besides her. "Is that all?" he asked her.

Rachel looked at him and shrugged. "I just feel hopeless, I want this to be the perfect song." she lied.

Puck frowned. "Is that really it?" he asked her.

Rachel sighed and tears began to roll down her face. "My dads, they just. It's like I can't please them. They called me up demanding why I involved my dance instructors as my inspiration instead of them." she admitted.

Puck just pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "You're going to be okay." he told her. Rachel just sniffed and nodded. "This is what we're going to do, I'm play this song, and then you're going to make up a dance, close your eyes, and listen to the song, and once you figure out how you want to interpret the song then you dance." he explained.

Rachel looked up at him and nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yeah, I can do that." she said. Puck smiled.

"Great, now stand up and walk over there, besides this only a few seconds." Puck teased. Rachel giggled and stood up. Puck stood up and kissed her forehead. "You're going to do amazing, you're one of the best dancers I know, and you have this gift, so I know you got this."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you Noah." she whispered. Puck smiled and kissed her forehead one last time and walked to the speakers to connect his phone. Rachel walked to the middle of the studio and shook her stress away and closed her eyes.

Puck smiled and played the song. Rachel opened her eyes when she heard the sweet haunting melody of Comptine D'un Autre Été. She turned to Puck and smiled. "Where did you find this song?" she asked him.

Puck shrugged. "In my senior year, my counselor told me that classical music will help me concentrate, when I would do my homework, I would play it, it came on my shuffle playlist, and I always liked how it sounds." he admitted.

Rachel smiled. "I've always wanted to dance to this song." she replied smiling, she walked to her phone and decided to Shazam the song.

"How do you interpret this song?" Puck asked frowning.

Rachel laughed and smiled up at him. "The beauty of the piece Comptine D'un Autre Été, is that there's not a specific way to interpret the song, you can interpret it your own way, put your own meaning to it." she told him.

Puck nodded and watched as Rachel walked back to the center of the studio and closed her eyes and smiled as she heard the song play. He put the song in reply and sat down on the floor. The song ended, but it replayed and then Rachel began to dance.

He watched as she began with her hand slowly sliding up an invisible wall and then she stood on pointe and pique all around. As the song continued her dance movements would become stronger, and soft at the same time, he watched in fascination as Rachel moved along with the music.

Finally the song came to an end, and Rachel opened her eyes and looked at him, tears in her eyes, smiling. "I think I found the perfect song." she said. Puck just nodded, smiling.

* * *

It was finally performance night, and Rachel was beaming. She couldn't believe that she had made it this far in competition. And after a week with Jean, and Ryan she would admit it was the most fun she has had so far.

"Hey Rae." Tina called. Rachel turned around and smiled. They were currently getting ready to perform the opening dance, which was a funky hip hop piece done by Travis Payne.

"Hey Tee. Ready for another night?" Rachel asked. Tina smiled and nodded.

"All dancers out on stage!" Emma Pillsbury yelled. William Schuester blushed a little when they made eye contact, Emma smiled and looked away. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina noticed.

"Ah, young love." Kurt sighed out. Rachel just giggled. "Oh Rachel, when you're done dancing you introduction, I need you to come undressing yourself, you're the second dance of the night, and the dress is kinda hard to get you into." he told her.

Rachel nodded, and rushed out right behind Tina to get in position. Puck came over and lifter her up in the table, where she was going to start.

"Ready?" Puck asked her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks by the way." Rachel said.

Puck just nodded, and they heard the countdown. "4, 3, 2."

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the live shows." they all heard again.

Music started to play and the lights shun on all the dancers. Mike started them off my doing some of his pop and lock, and then Rachel was the one next. She did a pencil turn in the table and managed to do a front flip forward.

Rachel wanted to smile, but she didn't since this dance had a serious face mood. They continued to dance. They got the part where they had gotten partnered up with, and she let out a small smile as she was facing Blaine for this dance.

They all continued to dance in sync and by the time the ended their dance, the whole crowd was cheering loudly. They waited there when they heard they were good to go, and Rachel hugged Blaine tightly.

"Ready for the night?" Blaine asked her. Rachel nodded, smiling wide. "Hey, uh, do you know if Kurt has a boyfriend?" he asked her all of the sudden.

Rachel snapped her head to him and smiled. "Blaine, oh my goodness." she squealed a little.

Blaine blushed. "Shh, you're making a scene." he shyly said. Rachel giggled and looped her arm around him.

"Well Blaine, darling. He's not taken, and if you totally want to hit that, make the first move." she teased.

"I can say the same for you." Blaine teased back, pointing at Puck's back.

Rachel blushed deep red and smiled. They heard they were times so they quickly rushed to get changed, Rachel saw Puck already getting to his costume. Rachel just took off the costume and sighed in relief when she noticed that she was in dance crop top and shorts.

She opted out to put on her half leather soles. She quickly shook her hair out of it's bun and shook her hair and rushed to get her make up done. Mercedes quickly took off her first makeup and quickly rushed to do her make up for the night, while someone else did her hair.

"Alright dancers, we need you on stage!" someone yelled. Mercedes just finished applying Rachel's red lipstick and shooed her off. Rachel just giggled and quickly hugged her and left. She quickly rushed off, fixing her mic and short, not looking up, she bumped into a hard wall.

"Oomph." Rachel squeaked. She waited for the impact to hit her, but it never came, she felt arms around her waist.

"Berry, are you falling for me?" Puck teased. Rachel just rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"Stop it, Noah." Rachel said, blushing. Puck smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we needa get you in line." Puck told her softly. Rachel nodded, not noticing Kurt and Mercedes squealing as Kurt took a photo of them. Puck just squeezed her hand and rushed to the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your top 8 dancers." Cat began introduced. "Santana!"

Santana rushed out and did shook her shoulders and did a twirl and strutted off. Rachel saw Brittany beaming, and she couldn't help let out a small giggle.

"Blaine!" Cat introduced. Rachel smiled as she watched Blaine ran out from the other side of the, he did his small tap dance piece, and rushed off the the side.

"Brittany." Cat called. Brittany rushed off, and did her signature hip hop moves, and strutted to the side to join Santana

"Matt!" Matt rushed out onto the stage, and did a small pop lock moves, Rachel giggled when he faked a fall, and then got back up.

"Tina." Tina smiled at Rachel and then rushed off, she did a fouette, and then into an calypso leap, and she did a small wave and then strutted off to the side.

"Mike!" Mike ran out and did a combination of pop and lock with a bit animation. He winked at the crowd, pointing and then walked off to the side.

"Rachel!" Rachel smiled and she ran out, she a leap in the air, and then fouettes, she smiled and bowed to the crowd and rushed to join the girls.

"And finally, Puck!" Puck ran out and smirked, he decided to go old school and did a head spin and stood, pointing at the crowd, he joined the guys.

"Here are your girls." Cat announced, all the girls strutted to the center, and then turned their heads to the side. "And here are your guys." the guys walked forward, and turned to the girls. The girls strutted, and mixed up, to pose. Rachel was partnered with Puck, so she had one leg wrapped around his waist staring off, while he held her tightly.

"Please welcome your host, Cat Deeley!" All the dancers stood straight, and clapped and left as Cat made her way to take over the stage. Rachel hugged Puck quickly before rushing off, to get dressed.

"Rachel, hurry." Kurt yelled. Rachel just started tugging the strings of her crop top, and took her leather stoles off, and rushed to where Kurt was.

"Alright, I'm here, and getting very much naked, holy crackers." Rachel said, as she stared at the dress. Kurt just tugged her shorts down, as Rachel took her top off, and made sure her sticky bra stayed on.

"It's a good thing that nude colors were invented." Kurt muttered as he got the dress and helped her.

Rachel just let out a small groan. "This is the most revealing thing I've worn." she whined.

Kurt smirked as he helped her put on the dress. It was a gold with pastel lavender, revealing ballroom dress. "Oh shush you." he teased.

Rachel just sighed, as she lifted the dress up to cover her chest, she sighed in relief, that that it covered chest part covered to her ribs. The dress was very revealing, it covered her chest very well, and the bottoms were also covered and the back had a lavender tail. Kurt hurriedly finished tying the strings.

Kurt finished and he smiled widely. "Okay, you kinda make want to go straight for you." he teased. Rachel just giggled, and rushed put her shoes on, while Kurt rushed out to get Ryan ready.

Puck had just came out of performing, and Tina rushed out to perform her solo. Kurt just smirked as he walked in and Puck noticed.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll thank me later." was all Kurt said, as he rushed to help Blaine get ready.

Puck just looked at him confused, and just walked to sit in the chairs, and grabbed his phone out. He saw Rachel's all star walked past him, wearing, white and gold.

"Hey bro, you know what Rachel's dancing tonight?" Mike asked sitting next to him.

Puck nodded. "Samba." he replied, while he scrolled his twitter. He found a fan edit photo of him and Rachel and he smiled. He liked and retweeted, and continued to scroll down his timeline when he felt Mike freeze.

"Holy hell." Mike breathed out.

Puck looked up and the second his eyes fell on Rachel, his heart started to beat faster. It surprised him really, because it would be the first time any girl has ever made him feel the way Rachel made him feel. Rachel just blushed when everyone turned to her and whistled out to her.

"Rachel." Ryan whined. "Do you know how hard it is to keep all the guys off you now?" he teased. Rachel just playfully shoved him and got her jewelry, and put them on. Rachel looked up and saw Noah staring at her.

"Rachel, Ryan you're up next!"

Rachel just smiled at Noah and winked as she walked past him. They walked upstage, while her video package played.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but to feel extremely hot, and it showed in her dance, by the time her and Ryan finished dancing, the were both breathing hard and Rachel was smiling very hard, she could actually even hear Jean screams.

Ryan slid her up and helped her stand up, Rachel just let out a breathe of relief once he got out of her split position. They shared a hug, and he walked her next to Cat.

"That was very, hot and fun." Cat announced. "Ryan, everyone." he dismissed. He hugged Rachel and waved to crowd as he made his way off the staged. They both turned to the judges, and Rachel smiled brightly at them. "Uhm, Mary."

"Jean-Marc you wicked genius, that was incredible! Whoo! Whoo!" Mary yelled. Rachel giggled, and turned to blow many air kisses at her choreographer. Mary turned back to Rachel. "Oh my goodness, Rachel, you are by far the most versatile dancer we have in this competition, I will admit, your moves weren't as neatly as perfect as I expected, but you made it up with all that confidence you built. You my child are now on board on the hot tamale train." she said.

The crowd cheered, and Mary yelled again. Rachel laughed and thanked her. Cat also laughed. "Jason."

"Rachel, you just keep coming out here, week after week, and just killing it! I have no words, but to keep applauding to you." Jason commented, as he stood up clapping. Rachel just laughed and thanked him.

"What about Nigel." Cat said.

"Jean Marc, you've done it again!" Nigel said. Everyone cheered, and started to clap. "Rachel, honey, the thing I love the most about you, is that you don't give up, it shows that you put all your hard work in your dances, and you take on every dances you're given. Amazing job honey."

Rachel just smiled and blew him a kiss. Cat turned to her and smiled. "Was it hard to dance Samba Rachel?" she asked.

"Oh definitely. I've never take many ballroom classes, so learning and getting comfortable with this dance, was a bit difficult, but I was determined to face it on, and try my best." Rachel responded.

Cat clapped, and turned to the camera's. "Alright America, if you want Rachel to be the next America's Favorite Dancer, don't forget to text or call the number on your screen, or you can vote online. Ladies and gentlemen, Rachel Berry."

Rachel just smiled and ran off the stage, she waved at the crowd, and sighed in relief, when she arrive backstage, she calmly made her way back, she blushed deep red, when she noticed that Noah Puckerman was waiting for her.

"Hey, Rach." Puck greeted, checking her out. "Nice costume." he teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I feel very exposed." she admitted.

"You look hot." Puck muttered.

"Rachel, Puck, can we get a picture of you both." a random photographer said. Rachel smiled and nodded, stepping close Puck. He smirked and held her close to him, and smiled for the camera.

The photographer nodded at them as a clear, before they can even move Kurt came rushing to them. "Wait, don't move, I want a picture." he huffed out. Kurt held his phone up and Rachel just posed again, Puck just looked down at her smiling.

Kurt almost squealed in excitement as he caught that picture, he took another one with them facing the camera. Kurt quickly rushed back to work, as Rachel just laughed, Puck grabbed his phone and decided to take pictures of her, without her knowing. The only one to notice was Tina.

Puck just shrugged, and smiled as he continued to take one last picture of her.

* * *

Rachel looked around for her solo costume, trying her best not to panic.

"Oh honey, what would you do with out me?" she heard Kurt say.

Rachel looked up and smiled as he held up her costume. "Kurt, I could kiss you right now." she squealed, Kurt looked disgusted, Rachel just rushed up to him and pecked his lips before taking off to change.

Kurt just stared eye wide, at everyone who was there. "Did she just?" he stammered

"You bet she did." Santana teased, as she walked past him.

Kurt just shrugged and smirked as he walked past Puck. He just playfully shoved the diva boy and laughed when he let out a small shriek.

"Puck!" Kurt yelled. Everyone just laughed. Kurt just chuckled and went back to where Rachel was currently changing. He smiled as he watched her jump.

"Oh Kurt!" Rachel jumped. She sent him a small glare and smiled as she put on the black lace crop top.

"Did you know that your little fan, Puck, was a little jealous about that small kiss that you gave me." Kurt began to say, as he grabbed her two sided slit skirt.

Rachel giggled. "He should know by now that you're gay." she said. "Also, a little birdie told me that, Blaine has his eye out for you."

Kurt blushed and he smiled. "Really?" he asked. Rachel just smiled and nodded, as she put the skirt on, she quickly put her pointe shoes, and she heard her names get called.

"Talk to him." Rachel said, and took off. Rachel passed Puck who was just chilling, and on his phone since we was done for the night.

He looked up and smiled genuinely at her. "Knock em dead, babe." he said. Rachel just smiled, and nodded.

"This week, we get to meet, two people who mentored and inspired, Rachel. Let's take a look." Rachel heard Cat say. She heard the video package play and she quickly made her way to the stage, she smiled up at the video, and then her eyes scanned the crowd, and her eyes welled up when she saw her most adored mentor, Sue Sylvester.

Rachel managed to catch Sue's gaze and she gave her a hard nod, but Rachel could see the softness in her eyes. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped away, and gave Sue a big thumbs up. The light faded to black, and Rachel got into her position.

The music began, and Rachel began to dance, even if the dance was seconds short, she made sure that her movements were strong and soft, like she had practiced. She wanted to make the person who has been there through everything, proud, a way to thank her for everything.

Rachel couldn't help but let a lone tear fall, as she finished her dance. She saw the crowd all stand up cheering and applauding for her, she could hear Sylvester being the loudest of them all, Rachel quickly bowed and waved and rushed off the stage.

Tina, was in the backstage already waiting for her. Rachel just rushed to give her a hug, and Tina squealed. "I know I saw her." she told her.

Rachel just jumped up and down, happy that Sue Sylvester was in the crowds.

* * *

Rachel, stood on stage, tensed as she heard Cat call out the bottom 4.

"Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Blaine." Cat called. Rachel felt Puck, besides her, gripping her hand, seeing that one of his best friends was called. After calling their names, Cat cut to commercial and everyone stood there, tense.

Rachel looked out in the crowd, to hopefully catch Coach Sue Sylvester's gaze. Sue motioned for her to take a deep breathe and Rachel did exactly that, Coach Sylvester smiled at her, and Rachel felt a bit more calmer.

"We're back in, 4, 3, 2"

"Alright, we're back, and tonight we are finding out, which two are going home." Cat began to say. "Nigel is there something you want to say to these four up here?"

Rachel just tuned her out, her grip became a little harder, and Puck noticed, he started to rub little circles, Rachel looked up at him, and relaxed a little when Puck just stared back at her. She felt herself get lost in his hazel eyes.

She was brought back to reality when Cat started to announce the two people going home. "The two that are leaving tonight, are." she paused. Rachel just felt herself get impatient. "Tina and Mike."

Rachel just felt herself go limp, and tears stung her eyes. She watched in daze, as Tina talked about her experience in the competition. Her best friend was leaving, and so was one of her good friends she made in the show as well.

She was the first one to hug Tina tightly when Cat said goodnight. "Oh Tee." Rachel whispered out.

"It's okay Rach. I'll be back for the finale and then we're on tour, besides, do you really think that I'm going home? I'm staying close by so I can come and watch you." Tina assured her. Rachel just nodded, and allowed Tina to wipe her tears away. "Besides, Mike will be with me too."

Rachel began to smile as she noticed Tina's blush, and she giggled. "Hey did you noticed Coach Sue is here?" she asked teasingly

"Really?" Tina asked, mockingly. Rachel pushed her and she felt a group hug, from everyone Rachel turned and was scooped up by Mike.

Rachel giggled and hugged him hard. "Rachel, I'm going to miss you tiny." he admitted.

"I'm miss you, I just, it's hard to see you go. You became family now." Rachel told him. Mike just chuckled and hugged her. Matt, Tina, and Puck all came to join the hug and they spent a quite a bit together.

They all separated, and started to make their way backstage to get their things ready, Rachel and Puck were holding hands, and never once did they separate throughout the night.

* * *

"Oh my god." Rachel laughed out. She had just opened the door to where she was going to find out her all star of the week, and her choreographer. And in the studio stood her all star, Stephen "T-Witch" Boss, and choreographer, Dave Scott. Rachel just rushed in giggling as she attacked them both for hugs.

They were now in top six, and there were more dances to dance. They started off with the group dance, their all star dance, their solos, and finally ending it with their partner dance. She had gotten partnered back with Puck, and they got Broadway and she knew it was going to be an amazing week for her.

"I've been wanting to be partner up with you." Rachel admitted as she pulled back from them, and then turned to Dave. "And I admire you're dances."

Both men laughed, and T-Witch moved to stand besides her. "Well thank you, and I remember hearing in one of your interviews that you really wanted to work along side with me."

Rachel nodded. "I did." she replied smiling.

Dave just smiled at them and clapped his hand. "Well I also heard that you wanted to do a full out hip hop dance, and Rachel I'm giving you exactly that." he told her.

Rachel perked up at this. "I'm ready to tackle this week down." Rachel promised. T-Witch and Dave shared a smile.

"Alright, let's get started." Dave said. Rachel just nodded, and clapped a little. She was grateful that they had another hip hop opening so she was dressed for them. Rachel just slid down and started to warm up properly.

"Alright so, dear lovely Rachel." Dave said, smiling at her. Rachel looked up at him and hummed. "Let's stand you up and get started."

Rachel stood up and stood besides T-Witch. Dave stood there watching them both, and then suddenly he smirked.

"Am I the only one a little freaked out about his smirk." Rachel whispered to her partner.

She heard him chuckled and that made her smile. "That's just him when he gets good ideas."

Dave just nodded. "Rachel would you feel comfortable being a little flirt?" he asked. Rachel just blushed lightly and nodded. "Great, because this dance is going to be super flirty and such."

With that being said, Dave clapped and pointed to Rachel and then next to to him. Rachel just smiled at his gesture and walked over to him. "Rachel, do you by change have heels with you right now?"

Rachel frowned in confusion. "Not with me, no."

"Tomorrow, bring them because your dance requires pumps." Dave told her. Rachel just nodded. "Alright, first we're doing your part, we're staring off this dance, with you strutting past T-Witch. When you stop you're going to turn to him and then with your pointing finger, motion for him to follow you."

Rachel just wiggled her eyebrows at T-Witch and nodded. Rachel practiced being sassy, while she waited for Dace to tell how T-Witch is starting off the dance. She watched as Dave played the music, Rachel walked to where Dave told her.

Dave held his hand up to her, and then when he waved to start. Rachel strutted past T-Witch, and then sassily turned to him and motioned for him to her. Dave paused the song, and he laughed.

"I gotta say, that's the sassiest turn I've seen." Dave commented.

Rachel just giggled. "I learned from my very amazing friend, Kurt." she commented.

The men laughed, got ready to work.

* * *

About two hours later, Rachel was on the floor breathing hard. "Oh my god."

She heard T-Witch laugh along side her, and she just whined, and slapped his arm.

"Well how was that for your first getting down and dirty hip hop?" Dave teased as he sat besides Rachel.

Rachel just let out a giggle and turned to him. "This is the sassiest I ever been in a dance."

"So Rachel, why did you audition for So You Think You Can Dance, Rachel?" Dave asked.

Rachel sat up and faced him. "I wanted to take a risk and do something that I've always wished to try out. I spent majority of my life dancing ballet, and I wanted to go out and learn something new. I wanted to meet new people, make memories. I was so close to not auditioning but one of my mentors encouraged me to do so."

Dave smiled. "Are you glad that you did audition."

Rachel beamed. "Yes, I never thought I'd make it this far, but I'm grateful that I did. I made a small family here with the dancers, and the workers as well."

"Well that concludes our practice today, I''ll see you guys tomorrow. And I'm very proud of you Rachel for making this far." Dave said. Rachel smiled and hugged the man.

T-Witch helped Rachel stand up. "So you got I heard you got Broadway?"

Rachel felt her heart flutter and nodded. "Yes." she squealed excitedly.

"Well have fun, I'll see you at tomorrow's practice." T-Witch told her. Rachel nodded, and got her dance bag and left to head to the studio that had been assigned to them.

Just as she was about to enter she bumped into Puck, making him spill the water all over him.

"Oomf, Noah. Oh my goodness I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Babe, if you wanted me to take off my shirt, you could've have just said so." Puck teased.

Rachel blushed but rolled her eyes. "Shut up Noah, anyways, we need to hurry up." she said, pushing him in the studio.

Their choreographer, Spencer Liff, looked up and smiled. "I have been wanting to get my hands on both of you and I finally did."

Rachel and Puck shared a look and smiled. "Well here we are." Puck told him.

"I already have this dance down, I've been watching the chemistry you both have, well let's just say I'm giving them another reason to think you guys are dating." Spencer teased.

The both dancer felt their cheeks go warm and avoided to look at each other for a bit. They both looked up at Spencer when he started to laugh at them.

"You two are just adorable, so let's get started." Spencer said clapping his hands. "Oh and Rachel you're going to need skirt with a leg slit and low strap heels for this."

Rachel nodded. "Well my week is going to consist of pointe shoes, and pumps." she said teasing, as she walked to her dance bag and got her ballroom shoes, and then she took out her skirt with a slit on it.

"Alright guys, let's get started." Spencer began, as he showed them the props. "Oh, and we're working with props."

Puck and Rachel saw a table, a single chair, and small stairs. Rachel looked a bit confused to why they needed the stairs, while Puck just gave him and uneasy smile, and wished they had chosen another style of dance. Spencer just smiled at them both and pulled Rachel along with him.

"This dance is a very flirty, or teasing, type of dance." Spencer warned. Rachel glanced over at Puck, and felt her heart flutter when she noticed him smiling at her. It was one of the rare genuine smiles, that makes her feel at peace.

"Well I'm ready." Puck said, while staring at her, Rachel just smiled at him.

"Alright, Puck, you're staring at the chair, you're sitting down, feeling down." Spencer began, he grabbed the hat he had there, and walked up to him and placed on his head. Rachel sat by the stairs, and tuned out Spencer as he began the dance.

She just sat there, and just stared at Puck for the longest time, because by now, she was finally accepting that she like the boy very much, and she didn't know if he felt the same, because she's seen him flirting with either Quinn, before she was eliminated, and sometimes Santana.

"Rachel!"

Rachel snapped out of it, and turned to Spencer. "Huh?"

He smiled at her. "I said, we're ready for your part, Puck is over there learning his part."

Rachel just smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's do this." she said, standing up.

"Because this stage is going have those curtains, you're staring off, showing off your leg, through the curtains, and then you're going to pull the curtain away, then do a small shimmy down then walk down the stairs, you're going to do a small pause, and then you're going to do a small spin and then walk down the stairs." Spencer explained.

Rachel just nodded, and stood there on the stage, and Spencer counted them off. She watched as Puck his small part, she giggled when he accidentally dropped his hat, but he continued to dance, and then he turned to her, and Spencer motioned for her to dance, and she did what he had instructed her.

"Alright, now that you're down here, turn to Puck's direction, and then twirl his way to the table, and stop there, and be flirty with it. You're trying to grab his attention, Puck, I want you to look away, and then Rachel turn his head to you."

Rachel just smiled widely at Puck and he just smirked back at her.

"So you're trying to get my attention Berry?" Puck teased.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Please, you know it's easy to get your attention." she teased back, but also being a bit serious.

Puck just stared at her and he just nodded, he pulled her hand, and twirled her and landed on his lap. "You always grab my attention." he whispered. Rachel just giggled a bit, and leaned in closer as if she was going to kiss him, and then she stood up and walked away.

Puck just smirked as he watched her walk away form him, and noticed Spencer watching them amused.

"So. Back to the dance." Spencer said. Rachel just blushed a little and nodded. Puck just laughed a bit, and sat back on the chair.

* * *

"One more time guys, then you heading off to your all stars." Nick Demoura said.

Currently they were all working on their group performance and at this point of the competition all six dancers were getting a bit tired.

Rachel let out a small groan, and stood up. They all started from the beginning, and just about Rachel was about to extend her leg up, she fell to the ground, letting out a scream of pain. She clenched her jaw and saw everyone surrounded her.

"Rach, you okay?" Puck asked as he went by her side.

"I think I just pulled my muscle." Rachel gritted out. Puck and Nick both helped Rachel up and carried her away towards the medic.

Hunter saw, and he quickly checked up on Rachel as she whimpered in pain. She watched as the other dancers stared at her, and then saw the producers head towards her as well.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Emma asked as she reached them.

"Well, she pulled a muscle and well we need to get her to rest very soon as possible." Hunter explained.

Rachel gritted her teeth more, and felt some hold her hand, she squeezed it back for some sort of comfort.

"How long does it take to heal." Emma asked.

"Usually it takes 72 hours to heal and then we massage it." Hunter replied.

Emma nodded, and then turned to Rachel. "I know these are the times where someone gets hurt, are you done with your dances?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged, and Puck spoke up. "Well for our dance, we got almost the whole dance down. She's got her solo pretty much down, and i don't about her all star dance."

"Well, it's only three days, you can have the other three days to catch up, and I know it's going to be hard, but we'll come up with something." Emma said. Rachel just gritted her teeth more, and nodded, Puck picked her up and set her in the stretcher that Hunter had there, and they took her.

Everyone just turned to Emma and sighed. "Alright, everyone go back to your all star dances, Rachel is going to be okay." Everyone nodded, and left, Emma just sighed, and started to make her way towards the studio she was supposed to be with her all star.

Emma knocked and popped her head in. "Dave?"

Dave looked up from his spot, and T-Witch stood up, when he saw Emma by the door.

"Yeah, what's up Miss P?" Dave said.

"Well we had a situation, Rachel just pulled a leg muscle and they've taken her away, I don't know if you guys were almost done with your dance." Emma replied.

"Well we just need the final part, and then we go back and go over it, how long is she going to be out?" Dave asked her., frowning when he heard that one of his dancers was injured.

"Well she's going to be out for at least three days, but we're hoping for a speedy recovery. But in the mean time, I want to know what are your plans doe her missing out?" Emma asked.

Dave sighed. "Well, I guess we can still continue, well I need to finish the finale, and then see what can I change to make it better. But Rachel is a fast learner so she can pick up the dance really quickly." he told her.

Emma nodded. "Alright, then you can go ahead and do that." she said, and took off. Dave and Scott just sighed.

While everyone discussed Rachel's week, she was currently in the medic room again, getting her leg checked while she just held back her tears in being in so much pain.

"Usually around this time, is when dancers start getting more injuries. So we're ready for these type of things." Hunter assured Rachel.

Rachel just nodded, and cried in pain when they started to help soothe her leg. Puck was walking past the medic when he heard he cries. His jaw started to clench and he had to hold back to from barging in the room and pulling back the person that was hurting Rachel.

He just took a deep breathe in and started to walk away. "Rachel is in good hands." he whispered to himself. He just sighed and walked into the assigned studio he was in.

* * *

Rachel let out a small moan, and she heard Puck laugh. "Shut up, Noah. Keep massaging." she whined.

It's been about two days now that Rachel had pulled her leg muscle and she was going back to dancing tomorrow, but she need to keep massaging her leg. Currently Rachel and Puck were in her room, finishing a movie, and him massaging her leg.

"What, that was hot." Puck replied back, smirking.

Rachel scoffed, and used her other leg to smack him and he just let out a huge laugh. "How are the dances coming along?"

"It's a bit rough, we're all just waiting for you to get better. We're pretty much going back and forth of marking the dance, and going full out." he replied.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know how I let it happen. I'm always on top of stretching. I just-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, we're already at the top six, the competition is getting very intense. We're all amazing friends but we're all here to win." Puck assured.

Rachel just sighed and nodded. "I just, I'm not used to sitting out when I'm injured. I know how hard it gets to practice dances, when one is missing, throws off the whole thing."

Puck just massaged her leg and she let out a groan of appreciation and he chuckled. "Well the only thing that gives us hope is that everyone knows that you pick up the dance steps really quickly."

Rachel smiled and sighed. "Thanks for the massage, usually it's Tina helping me with my injuries. "

"Well it's an excuse to have my hands on you." with those words said, Rachel smacked him again, and Puck laughed. "I'm kidding, but you're welcome. Besides, it's been a boring without you."

"You have Matt, and Santana. Do you know how scary it is that you both are so similar. Just that she doesn't have two balls and a long stick to make her a man." Rachel teased.

Puck laughed loudly at that and shook his head. "They're alright."

"Just admit it Puckerman, you missed me." Rachel teased again.

"Fine. I missed you." Puck admitted, glad that Rachel couldn't see his face right now, because he was a little flushed.

Rachel's breath hitched and she felt her face go warm. "I missed you too." she whispered.

Puck just continued to massage her leg and he smiled faintly. "How does your leg feel now?"

"It's pretty good." Rachel replied, turning so she can lay on her back now. Puck just smirked at her and she gave him a playful glare. "Anyway it's better than the first day, I kept screaming cause it hurt so bad."

"Yeah, I heard." Puck said. Rachel just frowned and noticed his jaw clench. She pulled her legs away and she crawled and plopped herself on his lap.

"So I was watching my old dance videos, to give this week. Oh my goodness, I'm embarrassed." Rachel whined. Puck placed a hand on her waist and started to laugh. Rachel pouted, and she stretched her leg out, and accidentally pressed play on a video on her laptop and it was her first dance recital video.

"Oh god." Rachel whined, she moved to turn it off but Puck stopped her.

"No, you look very cute." Puck said. Rachel blushed and settled back and snuggled into his arms. Puck just looked down at her and smiled wide. He looked back and saw little Rachel taking over the center stage and just taking it all, while the other little girls were lost, or just stared at Rachel, and he bursted out laughing.

Rachel just whined. "Shut up!"

* * *

"First to dance the solo of the night is Rachel, and we look back at the dance, that started it all." Cat announced.

It was top six live show, and they had already danced the group performance, and Santana and her all star just finished their performance. The past few days for Rachel had been chaotic, due to her catching up with everyone after taking off three days after her injury, but she still manage to crush it and make it seem as if didn't miss any days.

Rachel quickly walked out on stage, and she smiled as the judges smiled widely at her video package, and how her fathers wished her the best of luck, her breath hitched when she heard her fathers tell her how proud of they were of her.

The lights faded, and Rachel's music began to play. Rachel loved her dance, because the second she took a deep breathe in, she started her dance. She felt like she was floating when she danced, which was the very first time she felt since quite a while.

By the time she finished her dance, she had the audience standing and clapping loudly, for her. Rachel beamed, she quickly took a bow, and rushed off backstage to changed into a very skin tight leather body suit.

"Well don't you look gorgeous."

Rachel looked up and smiled as she saw Puck walking towards her. "You don't you look very dashing." she said, smiling widely. Puckerman smirked at her, and walked up right to her, and pulled her in for a hug.

"So how's the leg?" he asked her.

"It's okay, just have to be careful with it, that and I'm properly warmed up for the dances." Rachel replied

Puck nodded. "Alright, well I'm about to go dance, just making sure that you're doing okay after dancing two dances." he told her.

Rachel just smiled. "I'm fine, Noah. Now good luck out there." she said, pecking his cheek, and rushed off to change. Puck just smirked and rushed off to join his all star.

Kurt turned to Mercedes, with pure happiness, and a bit of confusion. "Is it me, or do they seem more touchy and closer."

"Yeah, they had a small date, the night before she back to dance." Santana said as she reached them.

"Girl, how you know this?" Mercedes asked her. Santana just smirked and walked away.

Kurt just sighed and left to find Rachel. "Rachel?"

Rachel walked out the changing room, shaking her hair, and Kurt's eye's widen. "Hey Kurt." she greeted.

Kurt just let his jaw drop, as he checked out Rachel. "I think I just went straight for about good thirty seconds." he said. Rachel just let out a small laugh and walked up to him. Kurt just kept staring at her dance costume.

Rachel just giggled at his awed expression, she did a small twirl and Kurt just let out a low whistle. For the good kisser dance, she had to wear a black leather, mesh, jumpsuit type costume, and red velvet block heel boots.

"Kurt, you can stop gawking now." Rachel teased, as she strutted past him.

"Oh my Prada." Kurt whispered as she ran after Rachel.

Rachel plopped herself down on the chair, and Mercedes just checked her out. "Sweet baby Jesus, Rach." Mercedes gawked. She just let out a giggle and blushed.

"How much you wanna bet, that Puck is gonna cream in his pants." Santana said, as she walked up towards them. "Well dang Berry, I kinda wanna eat you up." Rachel just blushed deep red, and Brittany bounced over to them.

"Can I join in as well." Brittany said in a very innocent voice. Rachel just blushed even more and Mercedes just shooed them away so she can start on her makeup.

"Well, I finally get to say, that you look very, very hot." Mercedes said as she worked on her face. "And honestly I can tell you that Puck is going to drool over you."

"Can I be honest with you Mercedes?" Rachel asked. Mercedes nodded. "I like him a lot, but sometimes I feel insecure because how flirty he is with everyone."

"Rachel, you don't have to worry. I've seen guys and met guys like him. And quite honestly I don't think I ever seen that boy smile, not unless it's to you, he's always the first to hug you and be at your side, he just seems more happier when he's around you, so I don't think you have nothing to worry about."

Rachel sighed and stared at her. "We had a small date on Friday night. he was there helping massage my leg, and we were watching my dance videos, and before he left, we almost kissed, but my phone rang." she admitted.

Mercedes let out a small squeal. "Rachel, we're almost next." T-Witch said coming up to her.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm almost ready." Mercedes quickly put the final touched, and then painted her lips in dark red matte lipstick.

"You're done, go steal the show." Mercedes said. Rachel kissed her cheek and walked away.

Puck was just coming from dancing, and Blaine walked up to him. "When you see Rachel, please don't drool." he teased.

Puck looked at him confused. "Dude, what?" Blaine just smirked and motioned for him to see when he saw Rachel and her all star make their way towards them. Puck turned to look and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

Rachel looked up and smiled widely at him, she past him and stopped to give him a quick peck on the corner of his lips, and closed his jaw. "Don't want you catching flies." and strutted away from him. He turned and checked her out, her curves showing, and he could see her back dimples.

"You're going to be so whipped when you start dating her." Blaine said, and walked away.

Puck just scratched his neck and sighed out. "She's going to be the death of me." he muttered out, and went to go change into his suit for the next dance.

* * *

Rachel strutted towards where T-Witch was and she sent out a smirk towards the crowd, she did a turn and motioned for him to come over.

Rachel felt herself being very sassy and very confident in the dance, and it certainly showed that she was very flirty, in the dance. There was a part of the dance, when she tilted to the side with her leg up, and she made sure that her facial expression was her winking, to the crowd.

By the end of the dance, she was posing center stage, and had T-Witch, laying on the ground. The crowd went wild and Rachel helped T-Witch stand up. He picked her up and spun her around and walked her to where Cat was standing.

"That was amazing!" Cat announced, she gave him a quick hug and turned to the crowd. "T-Witch everyone!"

T-Twitch waved to the crowd, and left. Rachel just blew him one last kiss, and turn to face the judges. Cat stood besides her, hugging her.

"Before we talk to the judges, Rachel, be honest. Do you think it's the very red lips that make you feel powerful and sassy?" Cat asked.

Rachel let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yes, the red lipstick does amazing wonders." she teased.

Cat laughed and turned to the judges. "Mary, what did you think?"

Mary took a deep breathe in and let out a scream. "Oh my goodness. Dave Scott you absolutely choreographed an amazing hip hop routine!" she yelled. The crowd cheered again, and she turned back to Rachel. "And Rachel, honey, you just keep coming out here, and just killing it. We finally got to see you get down and dirty, and may I just say that outfit, looks very good on you." she teased.

Rachel laughed and thanked her. Cat wiggled her eyebrows, and nodded. "Jason." Cat called.

"Dave Scott, you just keep killing the game man! I swear." Jason said, smiling. "Rachel, believe me I'll show this to Usher, cause they way you danced just now was freaking amazing! Keep killin' it Rachel, and you'll make it so far." Rachel smiled widely and blew him a kiss.

"Nigel, what do you think?" Cat asked.

Nigel sighed. "First of all Dave, great to see you back, and making these amazing dances." Nigel complimented. Rachel smiled and blew a kiss to Dave. "Rachel, you come out here, week after week, succeeding. You're one of the most versatile dancers we have had in this competition, and I hope you make it to the next round."

Rachel smiled and thanked him. Cat turned to Rachel. "So I heard that you only have about a day to perfect your dances, since you had a small accident."

Rachel nodded. "Yes. The second day of rehearsals, I pulled a leg muscle which I had to sit out for about three days for it to heal a bit, after that I just rushed back into my dances and practice hard, but I'm here giving it my all."

Cat just nodded. "And you're fine right now?"

"Oh yeah, I warmed up very well, and I massage my leg when I'm sitting down, so I don't hurt it."

Cat nodded. "Well guys, if you want Rachel to continue on, be in the top 4 and become America's Favorite Dancer, call or text the number on your screen." Rachel made texting and call signals to the camera. "Rachel Berry everyone." Cat dismissed. Rachel just took one last bow and rushed off.

Rachel made it backstage, and before she can go in, she was picked up and spun around. She let out a small squeal, and giggled when she noticed it was Puck. "Noah."

"You did so freaking amazing out there baby." Puck said. Rachel just giggled and hugged him tighter.

"Make it official already!" Blaine yelled. They both turned around and blushed when they saw everyone staring at them.

Puck put Rachel down, and he pulled her to his side. Rachel just looked up at him, and he just leaned down and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and smiled. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the flash from someone taking a picture.

"Alright, Rachel you need to changed into your final costume." Kurt said. Rachel just leaned up and kissed Puck's cheek and left. Puck just smiled as he watched her go. Mercedes walked up to him and showed him the picture.

"Make it official soon boy." Mercedes teased. Puck just laughed and shrugged.

"Send me that."

* * *

"Oh god Kurt, red is my color tonight." Rachel squealed.

Rachel just smiled wide, and Kurt just chuckled. "This dress fits you like second skin."

"Five minutes Rachel!"

Rachel just quickly put her glittery strap heels, and quickly sat on the chair to get he hair done. Kurt handed her the black long arm gloves, and Rachel put them on. Puck walked in wearing his hat, and watched as Rachel got her hair done.

He quickly took out his phone from his pocket, and took a mirror photo, with Rachel looking to the side, looking like model. Kurt noticed and he smiled at him, Puck just smirked and winked at him.

"Here, hold my phone Beyonce." Puck said. Kurt grabbed him and saluted him. Rachel stood up and smiled up at Puck. "Let's go." he told her, sticking out his arm, Rachel accepted it and they both walked away. Kurt held up Puck's phone and took a picture of them leaving.

"God, I ship them very much." Kurt mumbled out.

Rachel, and Puck waited till Cat announced that the video packaged played and made their on stage. Puck walked up to stairs, and Rachel gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hid behind the curtain, and he went to sit on the chair.

The video package finished and the stage light dimmed. Rachel heard the song play, and she counted off the timing, and then she stuck out her leg, and she could hear the crowd either cheer or wolf whistle. She ran her fingers up her leg, and then she pulled the curtain back and she sent a small wink to the camera and started to make her way the stairs like Spencer taught her.

Rachel strutted to where Puck was sitting at, and they started to mess around. Puck looked away, and she grabbed his chin and turned his head to her. Puck just stood up away from her, as Rachel sat on the table and did a turn with her legs passing above his head.

Puck set his hat down on the chair, while Rachel finally stood up, and twirled into his arms, and she bent on her knees, with one leg extended out passing his legs. Puck held her, while Rachel just looked away from the crowd in amusement. Puck lifted her up, and Rachel made her self lighter, and she did kicks up, from there on, they both twirled, Puck bringing her close to his chest, and she slipped down, and then started to do small walk kicks.

Rachel felt a giggle wanted to escaped but she had to mask it into a very flirty smile. They continued to dance, Rachel, giving a lot of flirty smiles to Puck when he looked her way. Rachel's favorite part of the dance was coming up.

Puck pulled, then twirled her to him, and then she fell into his arms, and then kicked on leg up, and then got back up, then into slipped into her right split, stopping at Puck's ankles. Rachel smiled up at him, as he picked up her up and dipped her, he smiled down at her, and then from there, he swung her onto his knee, and she leaned back, Rachel smiling at the crowd while Puck smiled at her chest. When Rachel came back up, Puck held her left leg, and carried her as she held her leg out.

Rachel smiled and stared at his lips as this happened, their lips almost touching. Puck smirked as he heard the crowd cheer loudly at them, Rachel just let out a small smirk. They continued to dance, occasionally sharing glances.

Puck finally walked away from Rachel and towards the stairs, and Rachel followed, she reached him, and Puck picked her up from her waist and swung her around his body and carefully set her down, Rachel smiled up at him. Puck smirked, and walked away, kicking one leg up, and then spun to Rachel, setting up for the next lift.

Puck picked her up, while Rachel opened her leg wide as he twirled towards the table, he laid her down, and Rachel picked on leg up, as Puck did a quick fan backwards. Rachel got back up, and twirled, and then faced Puck as they both in the table, and then they looked at the camera and Puck used it to cover their faces.

Rachel smiled wide, and giggled. Puck walked over to her, and hugged her. He picked her up and walked them over to Cat.

"You looked very beautiful." he whispered in her ear. Rachel just pecked his cheek and continued to hug him hard.

"Well can I just say this is was a very flirty dance, and I loved it!" Cat said. Rachel and Puck just laughed and faced the judges. "Jason what do you think?"

"Spencer Liff, you're a genius." Jason said, he smiled and leaned more closer into the mic. "Rachel and Puck, you guys are just this perfect duo, that just takes what's given and proves the others that you got it, and you have what it takes to succeed in it. And the chemistry you both have is amazing." he commented.

The crowd cheered, and the duo both thanked him. "Great chemistry, for the Puckleberry duo." Cat said. "Nigel."

"Spencer Liff, I really hope that his dance gets nominated for an Emmy, because you choreographed an amazing Broadway piece." Nigel commented. Spencer thanked him and blew a kiss to the duo. Nigel turned back to them. "Rachel and Puck, I have to admit, I was very excited to see you two dance again after being separated for the all star dances. You both bring this amazing life to a dance that you're given and manage to exceed our expectations, I'm proud of both of you, and I sure hope that America puts you on the top 4."

Rachel looked and Puck and they both shared a tight side hug, and thanked Nigel. Cat smiled. "Mary."

"Oh Spencer Liff you genius, this dance was made for them, literally." Mary commented. "Rachel and Puck, it's such a joy to see you both dancing up there. Your guy's chemistry that you both have, runs so deep, and when we get to see you both dance, it's like a story being unfolded in front of us. Also, Puck you finally kept those toes pointed!"

Rachel just laughed and she felt Puck squeeze her waist. Cat also laughed along, and turned to them. "So Puck was it easy to keep those toes pointed?"

"Oh definitely, Rachel had to remind me on the daily to have them pointed." Puck teased. Rachel just laughed and elbowed him a little. Cat just chuckled and turned to the camera.

"Well if you want to see these two on the top 4 and possibly be America's Favorite Dancer, call or text the number on your screen." Cat said. Rachel and Puck both were pretending to fight over the fake phone. "Rachel and Puck everyone!"

Rachel and Puck both waved at the crowd, and Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and they both ran off the stage, both laughing at the small jokes they were telling each other.

When they reached backstage, Puck turned to her, and kissed her.

* * *

"Tonight we reveal the four dancers making it to the finale, and two will go home." Cat announced.

Rachel and Puck was both standing next to each other holding hands, as they stood in a line for the results. Puck rubbed circles with his thumb, something that he always does to calm her. Rachel felt herself relaxed and looked up at him.

"First dancer saved and made it to the top 4 is." Cat paused. Rachel felt her heart start pounding and she squeezed Puck's hand, he looked down at her and he gave her a soft smile and brought her hand up and kissed it. "Brittany."

They all clapped and saw as Brittany made her way down the stairs and stood by the judges' table. Cat turned to the cameras and announced for a commercial. Rachel just let out a sigh.

"You alright?" Puck asked her. Rachel looked up at him and gave him a soft smiled.

"Yeah, just this is all intense." Rachel replied. Puck just brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. After their partner dance, and him kissing her, it was safe to say that they liked each other very much, but Rachel asked if they could just take things slow.

"Babe, if anyone one of us were to continue, it'd be you." Puck assured her. Rachel just sighed and nodded.

"And, we're back in 3, 2"

"Welcome back. One dancer has made it to top 4, and we're about reveal the next dancer. But before do, Nigel do you wish to tell them anything?" Cat asked.

"I just want to say I'm so proud of every single dancer standing up there, you made it this far, and I promise if you leave tonight, this is not the end for you guys. Good luck to you all, I'm looking forwards to what your future holds for you all." Nigel told them.

"Alright, the next dancer saved, and heading to the finale, is." Cat said. Rachel took a deep breathe in. "Puck!"

Rachel let out a small laugh and turned to hug him. "Noah, you made it to top 4!" she squealed. Puck just hugged her, in shock. Rachel pulled away and giggled. "Go Noah, you need to go and join Brittany."

Puck just nodded and started to make his way down, high-fiving the others as he made his way down the stairs, he hugged Brittany, and moved to the side, watching the others up there, his eyes met Rachel, and she gave him this big proud smile and his heart started to accelerate.

"The next dancer saved, and joining Puck and Brittany in the finale is." Puck held his breathe, and waited for Cat to reveal the next dancer. "Rachel!"

Rachel just hugged Matt, crying in joy, she hugged the others, and made her way down the stairs, Puck started to walk up to her, and he picked her up and spun her around. "I'm heading the the finale Noah, we're heading to the finale."

"I told you, you'd be here." Puck told her. Rachel just let out a small giggle and pecked his cheek, he set her down, she slipped her hand into his, and walked over to Brittany. The blonde let out a small squeal and hugged the petite brunette.

The three turned back, and waited for Cat to reveal the next dancer. Before Cat can announce the final dancer, they went into the last commercial and they all stood there. Rachel just let out a small sigh, and turned to Puck to press her face against his chest, he held her tightly, as they stood there waiting, Brittany joined them pouting that Santana was going home, Puck just wrapped his other arm around her, and hugged the girls tightly.

"And we're back. Only one more dancer is saved, and will head to the finale, and possibly become America's Favorite Dancer." Cat said. Rachel, Puck and Brittany all stood there, waiting for Cat to continue. "The last dancer save, and heading the finale, is... Blaine!"

Rachel felt her shoulder slump a little, she was hoping that Matt would join them. "That means, that we will say goodbye to Santana and Matt, but don't worry we will see them two weeks for the finale, and the tour."

Rachel, Puck, and Brittany all rushed up to the stage, to hug the others, and they all stayed huddled together, as Cat signed them off for the night.

* * *

 **Okay, so hi :)**

 **Sorry for not updating, life has gotten in the way so I had to take a small break.**

 **And I also said there was going to be three parts, but the story had gotten way to long, so I decided to add in another part. I will also update my other stories soon, so yeah.**

 **Hope everyone had an amazing holidays, and happy new years guys, let hope that 2018 brings us good things.**


End file.
